Little Miss Cupid
by Silver Silence 89
Summary: It was a big misunderstanding. And because of it, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were separated. The love was still there. But will a little help from their daughter and friends bring these two back together? Or will the lust and jealousy of enemies end it all?
1. Chapter 1

So this is the new fic that I'm going to have so much writing. Hope you guys enjoy it. ^-^

A few quick notes.... The title may change later on in the story. I'm keeping this original idea because I wanted to go ahead and post it for your viewing pleasure. Also, the rating may change due to graohic scenes that will be disclosed in later chapters.

Okay, i'm done rambling.

Disclaimer: I wish….

~*~

**Little Miss Cupid**

**Chapter 1**

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Why can't I stop thinking about you?_

_~*~_

"_Yo Kagome!!!!" A brunette woman turned around slightly as she sat at the bar of the club she, her sister, and her friends were in for the night. Scanning the large crowd, she trained her eyes on the dance floor, trying to adjust them to the flashing lights that pierced the darkness. Hearing her name, she'd placed her drink down on the bar, and turned trying to find the source. She was greeted by a silver haired man who had a large grin plastered on his face. The dog ears attached to the top of his head were plastered to his skull, more than likely trying to block out the sound of the loud music._

"_Hey 'Yasha. You guys ready to go?" Kagome asked with a hopeful smile. Though she liked to have fun, loud and rowdy clubs just wasn't her style. Although her sister, Kikyou, was the complete opposite of her, Kagome tagged along with her merely to prove that she was capable of having a good time. _

"_Keh… you wish…" Inuyasha yelled so that he could be heard over the music. He leaned over slightly so that he was close enough that he could be heard without having to yell. "I want you to meet somebody."_

_Immediately, Kagome's brown eyes narrowed. It just never failed. For months he and her sister has been trying to hook her up with different men after she broke up with her boyfriend Hojo, whom she'd been with for the past three years. She cringed at the thought of the last hook up she allowed her sister and her boyfriend to arrange in her newly single lifestyle._

_As a demon of high standards, Koga was indeed a catch for any woman, whether she was a human, demon, or hanyou. She remembered how their date had gone smoothly, just like any other she'd had; Dinner, a movie, a nice little walk around the park. Yea, the perfect date. And it all came to a crashing halt when Koga immediately claimed Kagome as 'his woman' even if they'd only known each other for a couple of hours. _

"_No…" Kagome said immediately at the thought of another Koga wannabe. _

"_Ahhhh come on Kags." Inuyasha said as he draped an arm around her shoulders. She merely turned around diverting her attention from her best friend. "Just one date… you'll love the guy." Kagome shook her head again._

"_No thanks…. I'll live my single life thank you." She said slamming her now empty glass onto the counter. She turned and began heading to the dance floor in search of her sister, who was surely lost in the crowd of people moving to the steady beat of the music. _

_She turned back slightly to stare at Inuyasha, whose golden eyes stared at her in amusement. "Besides… you and Kikyou should be focused on your own love life."_

_She turned and began walking again, only to run face first into the hard chest of a tall man. She felt herself begin to fall and closed her eyes bracing herself for the impact of the floor. When the pain didn't come, she opened one eye and realized that someone had grabbed her and held her tightly against them, keeping her from falling._

"_I'm…s…s… sorry…" she stuttered as she slowly backed away from him once she regained her footing. Now that she wasn't glued to him, she was able to take a clear look at the man she'd run into. He was tall, lean, and muscular. His eyes reminded her of Inuyasha's, but unlike her friend's, through his molten gold orbs she could tell that this stranger had a depth to him only a few had the privilege to see. He's ears were pointed at the tips, and she could make out the maroon strips on his wrists; Demon, and by the marks on him an upper class. His silver hair, which looked like pure spun silk, was tied neatly in a low ponytail, which ended at his lower back. He wore a solid white button down shirt, and a pair of black slacks which hugged his hips in just the right way._

_Kagome felt a lump form in her throat as she stared at his god like beauty. Clearing her throat, she tried to form words, although her mind was slowly becoming disorganized. "I…uh…I…" she began._

"_Good! I see the two of you've met!" Inuyasha called out as he approached the two of them. A smile spread across Inuyasha's lips as he saw Kagome stare at the man with awe. "Kagome…meet my brother… Sesshoumaru Taisho." _

**~*~**

Kagome rubbed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the memory that just filler her mind. That scene had been nearly eight years ago, and if someone had told her then she'd fall madly in love with her best friend's older, full demon brother, marry him, have his kid, then be on the verge of divorce, Kagome would have looked at them as if they were crazy.

But, that's just exactly how things played out. When she first met Sesshoumaru that night at the club, she was taken aback. He was beautiful. No…more than beautiful… he was sexy. And not just normal guy sexy; he was male Adonis, you can do whatever you want to me sexy. And that was just one quality that attracted her to him. After their chance encounter, they had gotten close, and although at one point both of them thought it would be easier to remain friends, they both allowed themselves to fall to the temptation. Eventually, a year after meeting, they were married, and a year after their wedding, Rin came into their lives.

She was happy back then, and although things didn't work out the way she'd hoped, she was still grateful to have her daughter and Sesshoumaru in her life, even if he no longer wanted to be in it.

With a sigh, Kagome tried to forget her train of thought. She missed him. Of course she would only admit that to herself but it was the truth. They'd been separated for nearly a year, and every day she thought about it.

She though about the love they shared. She thought about how he cared for their daughter. She was his little princess. She thought about the way he used to touch her and make love to her, doing everything he could to let her know he would always be there. But it all changed when he took over his father's company and became CEO of Taisho Corp. She knew it would happen eventually, but if she had known it would have put a strain on their marriage she would have prepared herself better. She would have worked harder to remind him she was there for him. She would have done everything in her power to keep him instead of let him pull away.

But, that's just how life is sometimes. Nothing ever goes the way you planned. Turning on her side, Kagome stared at the bedside clock, which read 7:30 am. She'd been lying in bed for nearly an hour already. The memory just wouldn't let her sleep.

With great reluctance she got out of bed and made her way around her room, gathering her supplies for her daily morning ritual. With her toothbrush and towel in her hand, she slowly made her way into the bathroom. She still had an hour to kill before the little one would be waking up so she could take her time.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she ran a hand through her dark, midnight hair trying to get the knots and tangles out. She splashed water on her face, trying to clear her red eyes of the silent tears she had shed. After quickly brushing her teeth, she shed her pajamas and threw them to the floor. Stepping into the shower, she turned on the water and allowed the warm liquid to hit her body.

Within seconds the steam from the water filled the room. Hot showers were miracle workers. It was true. To her it was a miracle how such a simple thing could calm her nerves and relax her. If only they could wash away the memories. Well, maybe not wash them away completely: just enough so that she could move through at least one day without thinking of him.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru stared at the brunette woman who'd run into him. She was obviously human, even if her clumsiness hadn't given it away; her smell was that of a human. But as a dog demon, he was surprised when he found the smell of the woman before him more pleasant than the other humans he'd encountered throughout his life. Staring at her through his golden orbs, a small smirk spread across his lips as he watched the woman become flustered by his appearance. Man did he love how he was able to do that to any woman. _

"_I…uh…I" the beautiful vixen began, but she was interrupted by the sudden appearance of his half brother, Inuyasha._

"_Good! I see the two of you've met! Kagome…meet my brother… Sesshoumaru Taisho." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as the woman gave him a polite smile. So this was the Kagome Higurashi who Inuyasha spoke so much about. He remembered how Inuyasha would always return home telling Sesshoumaru about his girlfriend's newly single sister, Kagome. And though he had no time for dates, he had admitted that the description of the woman intrigued him. Inuyasha said that she was the shy and quiet type, but when really pushed she was a little hell cat waiting to be unwrapped. _

"_Hn." Was the only sound Sesshoumaru voiced as he looked over the girl. She wore a black halter dress with black, stiletto heel, knee high boots. Her dark hair rested in layers over her shoulders, stopping at her mid back. Her brown eyes stood out in the contrast of her dark eye shadow. He was intrigued at how the plain dress hugged her in just the right places, giving her a coke bottle shape and leaving more to the imagination._

"_There you guys are! I was looking everywhere for you." Sesshoumaru tore his eyes from the vixen and stared at the woman who'd pushed her way off of the dance floor. Kikyou and Kagome did look alike, but Sesshoumaru was able to spot the difference immediately. It was all in the eyes. Unlike Kikyou, whose eyes seemed like two brown voids, Kagome's eyes were full of passion and raw emotion. Sesshoumaru watched as Kikyou wrapped her slender arms around Inuyasha's neck and placed a light kiss on his lips. Inuyasha smiled at her before turning back to Kagome and Sesshoumaru._

"_Now… how about we get some drinks." Inuyasha yelled over the music, which seemed to have been turned up to appease the jumping crowd behind them. The four of them made their way back to the bar ordered their drinks, and found a corner table that was unoccupied. Quickly taking their seats, a small conversation began among them. _

"_So Kagome.. are you having fun yet?" Kikyou asked as she took a sip of her drink. She gave her sister a smile, which was returned with a soft glare._

"_Oh come on Kikyou…. You know this isn't my sort of thing. I only came because you begged and the only way I could get you to shut the hell up was to agree." Kagome mumbled._

"_Oh admit it Kagome… Secretly I'm you favorite sister in the whole world." Kagome shook her head with a laugh._

"_You're my only sister numb skull." Kagome rolled her eyes and took a sip of her apple martini. _

"_Hey bro... you know dad has been trying to get in touch with you." Inuyasha said as the girl finished their conversations. Sesshoumaru raised his own glass to his lips and took a long swallow of his drink before setting the glass onto the table. _

"_I know…." Was all he said before closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. The conversation between the four lasted another few minutes before a new song played over the speaker, causing Kikyou to jump to her feet and squeal with joy._

"_I love this song!! Let's go Inuyasha!!" Kikyou yelled with glee as she dragged her boyfriend to the dance floor. Kagome let out a laugh as Inuyasha gave her a pleading look as if to say 'save me.' Kagome merely shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as she watched her best friend and sister disappear into the crowd._

"_You are much unlike your sister." She heard Sesshoumaru say. His velvety voice washed over her and she turned to look at him. She gasped as she found his golden eyes staring at her intently. She lowered her own gaze, unable to stare at him or run the risk of drooling. Instead, she lowered her gaze to her glass, which she began to finger gently._

"_I guess you could say that. I mean we are alike in some ways. We love hanging out with each other and we enjoy being around others. But even so, Kikyou has a completely different spirit about her. I mean she's the outgoing one. She's the one who takes every opportunity offered to her. And me.… "Kagome closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She was the plain Jane of the family… the normal one. She was just Kagome Higurashi._

_Sesshoumaru felt a sudden pull towards her. Without thinking he placed a hand across hers, which were clasped together tightly. The sudden action caused Kagome to look up and become lost in the golden eyes that stared down at her. Again, he surprised her by leaning forward to allow his voice to be heard even if it were a mere whisper._

"_You are a beautiful goddess waiting to find your own path in life."_

**~*~**

Sesshoumaru was startled awake by the sudden ringing of his cell phone. He turned over in his bed slightly to stare at the bedside clock; it was 8:30 am. With a slight groan he sat up and swung his legs over the bed allowing his feet to touch the cool wooden floor. Reaching for his Blackberry, he took it out of its casing and stared at the screen. With another groan he fell backwards against the bed. The phone rang again, causing him to grip the contraption tightly as he reluctantly brought it to his ear.

"This better be important father." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he pressed the talk button.

"Good morning to you too son. How are you?" His father's deep voice rang in his ear.

"Please spare me the small talk. What is it that you need?" Sesshoumaru said with a sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"I need you to come to the office. I must discuss something with you." His father's voice grew stern.

"And why can't it be discussed as we speak."

"I thought I taught you better than that my son. You never speak business over the phone. Even if it's with your own blood." Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes at his father words. Of course he knew that. But he really didn't feel like meeting with his father at the moment.

"And what exactly is this in regards to?"

"You'll find out when you get here. See you in half an hour." With that his father hung up the phone. With a slight growl Sesshoumaru threw his phone on the bed and sat up once again. With a sigh, he thought about his dream. It was the first time he met Kagome, and from the very beginning, he was attracted to her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd taken a liking to a woman so quickly. In fact, he couldn't remember because it was the first time it had ever happened.

He admitted to himself then that his attraction to Kagome was something more than just physical. Of course she was beautiful. As he told her, she was a goddess. He surprised himself when he blurted the truth out to her so suddenly. But he wasn't accustomed to such raw beauty; the type of beauty that pulled even him, Sesshoumaru, the great Taiyoukai into its spell.

But he was attracted to more than just her looks. Though they had just met and barely knew each other, he was attracted to the person she was. That night when she was talking of Kikyou he knew she was loyal to those she loved, a trait hard to come by in an era where women were drawn to anything that guaranteed wealth, even if it meant betraying family.

Just thinking about Kagome filled him with a sense of longing. He didn't know he'd fall in love with the girl. He didn't want to, but after a while, he was tired of tempting fate. He loved the vixen with his entire being. And when she brought their daughter into the world, he didn't think he could fall in love with her all over again, but he didn't stop it when he did.

He missed her. He would never admit to anyone that he missed Kagome. But even now, as he lay across his bed, he wouldn't deny the fact. They'd been separated for almost a year, and every day he thought about her at least once. It was to the point where he stayed long hours at the office just to give him something to do in order to take his mind off of his wife and daughter. But then again, it was work that caused him and his love to be separated.

He wanted that life style again. The life in which he went home to family instead of an empty flat. He wanted to be in the warm embrace of the only woman who'd ever taught him what true happiness meant. But unfortunately that part of his life had come to an end. Kagome didn't love him anymore. He knew that. And he knew why.

With a final sigh he stood to his feet. There was no point in dwelling in the past. It was just a memory. And that's what it would be forever. Besides… his father was waiting for him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped into Taisho Industries with a not too pleasant scowl on his face. As he walked down the marble halls of the building's reception area, he sighed at the gawking faces everyone gave him while he passed. Dressed in a black Armani suite, how could everyone not stare? Pressing the button for the elevator, he waited until he heard the familiar ding of the bell and watched as the elevator doors opened. Stepping into the empty car, he pushed up the sleeve of his silk shirt to stare at the time on his gold Rolex. It was 9: 15am and he growled at the thought of his father waiting for him in his office, which he already knew he was.

Once the elevator reached the 15th and final floor, the doors opened revealing a floor with people running around, gathering supplies and the needed materials for the day.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama." One worker called as he flew past him with a hand full of papers in his hand. Sesshoumaru merely let out a 'hn' as he walked past the small crowd toward the desk of his secretary.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama." His secretary called out to him in a seductive voice. He stared at the woman before him with cold eyes. Her hair was pinned up into a messy bun being held up by two feather pins. Her red eyes stared at him as if he were a piece of meet just waiting for her to taste. She wore a tight red skirt that hugged her hips and showed off her curves with a white dress shirt, which was opened at the top displaying all her cleavage could offer.

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru stated coldly. He glared at her as she stood to her feet and walked over to him, putting an extra sway in her hips as she walked.

"And how was your night." She stopped directly in front of him and placed a slender finger onto his chest, running it gently down the tone muscles that she felt. Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened as he continued to stare at her. "You know it could have been much better if you shared it with me." She continued, her voice dripping sex. She wrapped her hand around his red tied and gently pulled, trying to bring his face closer to hers. Instead, Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed her wrist and held them away from him. Letting her go he sent a final glare at the woman.

"You already had your warning Kagura. Now get back to work." Kagura gave her boss a small smirk before taking her seat at her desk.

"Inu no Taisho has been waiting for you." She finally said, but Sesshoumaru was already in his office closing the door. Sesshoumaru placed his briefcase on his desk and stared at his father who was standing at the window, staring down at the view of the city. His silver hair was tied in a ponytail and his hand was firmly gripped around a glass of brandy.

"What is it you need father?" Sesshoumaru began, walking to the mini bar at the corner of his room to fill his own glass with liquor. Inu no Taisho turned his warm amber gaze to his son and gave him a small smile. Running a hand down his suit to smooth out the wrinkles, he placed his glass on the glass table top and walked over to his son's desk.

"How are you Sesshoumaru?"

"I thought you were here about business…Not to find out the doings of your son." He stated flatly as he took a seat in his leather chair behind his mahogany desk.

"Learning the happenings of my son is my business I think; especially if that son is going through some troubled times in his life." Sesshoumaru gave his father another stern look before taking a sip of his brandy.

"I'm well…" Inu no Taisho shook his head.

"Good. I see the business is holding up fairly well in my absence."

"You handed Taisho Industries into very capable hands when you retired father." Sesshoumaru's father smirked. Of course he would hand a billion dollar enterprise to a capable individual.

"Of course. But I had hoped that upon taking over this company you would not have allowed your personal life to fall to pieces."

"I don't believe that my personal life is any of your concern."

"It is when I see my son unhappy." Inu no Tiasho stared at his son who merely looked at him with distant eyes. "Have you talked to her?"

Sesshoumaru stood to his feet and walked towards the opposite end of the window in which his father stood.

"Of course I have. I speak to Rin nearly everyday."

"But have you **talked **to her? I mean about the status of your relationship?" Sesshoumaru tightened his jaw.

"She didn't listen to me a year ago so why would she bother now? She knew of the possibility of me taking over Taisho Industries. She knew of the possible consequences." Sesshoumaru scolded. Inu no Taisho sent his own glare to his son.

"But I'm sure she wasn't expecting you to give up your family for this company. Hell I wasn't expecting you to do that!" The elder man said with a slight chuckle. He stepped to his son and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru, Kagome is still your wife. And I know through all the stubbornness the both of you have, you both still love each other deeply. If you didn't, you both wouldn't have gotten as deeply involved as you both did. Besides, I want to see you happy again. Inuyasha shouldn't be the only son I have living in bliss."

Sesshoumaru cringed at the name of his half brother who was happily married and expecting a child. To make it even worse, the half breed was married to Kagome's elder sister Kikyou. The sound of his intercom tore Sesshoumaru from his thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you have a call on line one." Kagura purred through the phone before it clicked off. Sesshoumaru heard his father, too, emitting a slight growl.

"And get rid of that woman. She's one of the reasons you aren't with your love now." Sesshoumaru sighed and took a seat at his desk again. Unfortunately it was true. Kagura indeed was another reason on the list of reason's why Kagome didn't love him anymore. With the woman throwing herself at him and claiming to be with him at each opportunity, it was difficult to persuade Kagome otherwise. He sighed and picked up the call. Before Inu no Taisho left the large room, he called back to his son.

"And I would love to see my darling granddaughter again Sesshoumaru." With that Inu no Taisho left the office and closed the door behind him. After finishing his phone call, he stared at the phone and dialed the number he had etched into his memory.

* * *

"So…."

"….."

"You hear from Sesshoumaru?"

"Not today."

"Do you plan on calling him?"

"No."

"And why not?"

With the final question, Kagome slammed her teacup on the kitchen counter and gave one of her best friends an evil glare. She and her friend Sango had been situated in the kitchen of her apartment for the day. Staring at the woman before her, Kagome let out a sigh at the recognition of humor that reflected in her friends brown eyes. Gripping her cup a little tighter, Kagome closed her eyes and let out a breath of air.

"Because Sango, he's the one that calls practically everyday to talk to Rin." Kagome lowered her head a little as she stared at the counter. "Besides, he's made it clear he wants nothing more to do with me."

Sango tossed her brown hair around her shoulder and lifted her own tea cup to her lips. After taking a sip, she gently placed it down and gave her friend a knowing smile.

"And why on earth would you think that Kagome?"

"Obviously it's the truth. Every time we see each other we barely talk and when we do it always ends in an argument." Kagome ran her fingers through her thick, black hair, and leaned onto the counter, placing her head into her hands. Sango reached over and placed a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder and gave her a smile.

"How is that possible when it's obvious that the two of you are still madly in love? I mean… so what you get into arguments. I think the arguments are the both of you telling each other you still want to be together. The both of you are just too damn stubborn to admit anything. I see it in your eyes you still love him. And just because you're separated doesn't mean you won't get back together."

"It's been nearly a year Sango. We've been separated for nearly a whole year. I think if we planned on getting back together it would have happened a long time ago."

"So then why haven't either of you filed for divorce yet?" Sango's question struck a cord in Kagome. The girl in front of her was right. She was too afraid to do the task. She didn't want to end it. Sure they had their problems…but it could've been worked out. Maybe she was holding on to hope. Kagome merely shook her head and stood straight up and turned around.

"Okay so what if I'm still hoping? So what if I'm still madly in love with the jerk? But even if I am… it doesn't mean he feels the same."

Sango's smile never faded.

"Come to think of it… Miroku does say that he catches Sesshoumaru with these far off looks sometimes. He says it sometimes gets so bad that he has to leave early from the office. You know as his lawyer he's practically with the man all day. He would definitely know."

Kagome just gave her friend a weak smile.

"Sango that doesn't mean anything. I know your husband is good at reading people and all but he can never be sure. For all he knows, Sesshoumaru could be thinking about…"

Before Kagome could finish her thought, her cell phone vibrated next to her on the counter. Flipping open the device, she stared at the name on the caller id, only to have her voice caught in her throat.

Speak of the devil.

Kagome let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She pressed the talk button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello…" She whispered in a near choke. Why the heck was she so nervous talking to him?

"Good after noon Kagome." His deep voice was thick and sultry. She missed it.

"Hi Sesshoumaru. How are you?"

On the other end of the line, Sesshoumaru gripped the phone tightly in his hand trying to suppress the urge to answer the way he truly wanted.

_Missing you… _Sesshoumaru swallowed the thought that nearly fell from his lips. Instead he gave her a simple answer.

"Fine."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. Just hearing his voice everyday only made her miss him more.

"How are you?"

"Well I guess." She whispered. They grew silent on the phone for a few seconds. In the small time frame, both could think of nothing except how much they missed the other. Unable to take the silence anymore, Kagome spoke.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Yes?"

_I love you_ she thought gripping the phone tightly.

"Would you like to speak to Rin?" Kagome looked up at Sango who gave her a sympathetic look. Sango could just tell what she wanted to say all along.

"There's no need. I'll be there in a while to pick her up. My father wishes to see her." Sesshoumaru stated plainly. Kagome bit her lip again.

"Oh okay…. See you a little later then." She whispered into the phone.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru mumbled back before they both hung up. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and turned back to look at her friend.

"He's coming to pick Rin up and take her to her grandfathers." Kagome sounded defeated. Sango stood and wrapped her friend into a hug.

"Kagome…. He'll come around. The both of you will." She said before letting her go and grabbing her keys off the counter.

"Hey I have to go. Miroku is supposed to meet me at the house in a few. He's planned a hot date for us tonight."

Kagome gave Sango a small smile. She was glad to see her friend happily married with her other friend Miroku. Even if it did make her jealous. Even if it did make her wish she could have that happiness with Sesshoumaru again.

"Okay. I'll give you a call later." With that Sango left the apartment with Kagome closing the door behind her.

She took a few deep breaths at the door trying to compose herself. Even after a near year, just talking to him made her feelings rise again. Sure they were separated but that didn't mean she stopped loving him. After managing to stop the tears that threatened to spill, Kagome wiped her face with the back of her hand and returned to the kitchen.

"RIN!!" she called so that her daughter could hear her in the back of the apartment. A few seconds later a young girl came bouncing into the kitchen. Kagome stared at her daughter with a smile. Her black hair was flowing behind her in waves, a few strands tucked behind her pointed ears. She wore a cute white dress, with yellow and orange flowers decorating it. Through her smile, Kagome could make out her small fangs. Although Rin's eyes were a molten gold, Kagome could see the emotions of the child behind them.

_She reminds me so much of him._

"Yes mamma…" Rin asked sweetly, giving her mother a toothy smile.

"Clean yourself up. Your dad will be here in a little to take you to grandpa Taisho's."

"Okay!" She said excitedly as she turned around and bounced back to her room. Staring at her daughter's retreating back, a smile crossed her lips.

Rin was a half demon. Kagome could remember a time in the past were Sesshoumaru looked down on half demons, especially his younger brother Inuyasha, but as soon as he found out Kagome was pregnant, everything changed. The thought of having a half demon for a child became completely knew to him, and he accepted it with open arms. From the time Rin was born, Sesshoumaru cared for her and loved her unconditionally. It made Kagome love him even more.

Leaving her thoughts behind, Kagome began to straighten up the house and gather Rin's clothes which she packed in her small backpack and placed by the door. A half an hour later, Kagome was torn from her thoughts again by the sound of her doorbell. With cautious steps, Kagome made her way to the door. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the doorknob and pulled it open, revealing her husband.

Sesshoumaru stared at her with intense eyes. Kagome gently tucked her bottom lip into her mouth, fighting the urge to run into his arms, kiss him, and tell him how much she loved him. She thought better of it. To do that would be futile; he didn't feel the same way.

"Rin. Daddy's here!!" Kagome called as she stepped aside and allowed Sesshoumaru to step into the apartment. She walked to the kitchen and Sesshoumaru gently shut the door behind him.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

Sesshoumaru merely shook his head and declined, all the while keeping his eyes glued to her. He watched as she busied herself with cleaning an already clean counter top. God he loved when she was nervous. She always fidgeted around, and to him, it was the most adorable thing she did.

"PAPA!!!" Rin squealed as she dashed out of her bedroom and jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms. "I've missed you." She whispered as she snuggled into her father embrace.

"And I have missed you too little one." He mumbled as he held the six year old closer to him. From the corner of his eye he could see Kagome staring at them, a small smile spread across her lips.

"Come…we should get going." Sesshoumaru's words seemed to snap Kagome out of her stupor.

"Well okay." Kagome walked over to the two and placed a kiss on her daughter's head. "Be good Rin and listen to your father."

"Yes mommy." Rin giggled. She stared at her parents, who were staring at each other intently. With a weak simile Kagome sent them on their way. As Rin allowed her father to buckle her up in the backseat o his car, the look her parents gave each other was stuck in her head. She could tell they loved each other. She could tell they needed each other. It sucked not having both of them in the house. She knew they wanted to get back together. They just needed a little help. Besides, all the other little boys and girls had there parents together and they were perfectly happy. It really, really, wasn't fair. Yet, as she thought about her parents, a small smile spread across her lips. She would have her parents back together. Whatever it took…. They'd come together again.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think?? Please review. Opinios are greatly appreciated. If you dont want to review, you can always PM me, i always read and always respond :-)

But a few side notes about other stories:

_One night_: having a little writers block put don't worry, it'll get finished once my head is cleared

_Imprisoned Solitude_: Still working on the final chapter, but that as well will reach completeion soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sigh… don't we all wish…..

_~*~_

**Little Miss Cupid**

**Chapter 2**

_Twinkle, Twinkle little star,_

_How I love you from afar…_

_~*~_

The alarm buzzed loudly, stirring Kagome from her dreamless sleep. With a groan she turned to her side, reached across her bed, and slammed her fist on the snooze button, turning off the alarm momentarily. Six am. With a yawn, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stood to her feet. After a nice stretch, another yawn, and a tousle of her bed headed raven hair, she gathered her towel and toothbrush and headed to the bathroom. It was only Monday morning Luckily she didn't have to worry abut waking Rin up and getting her ready for school since she'd stayed with Sesshoumaru's for remainder of the weekend, leaving her more time to get ready for work. With another sigh Kagome removed her pajamas and stepped into the warm water of her shower. Boy it was going to be a long day.

Two hours, a coffee stop, and a thirty minute drive later, Kagome found herself in the parking garage of Onigumo Industries. She'd been working as the secretary of the CEO of the company for nearly eight years, and though she didn't love the job, it paid the bills. With a sigh, Kagome gathered her briefcase, Styrofoam coffee cup, and her pocketbook from the passenger seat and got out the car. With a click of her keys, the doors were locked, and she slowly made her way to the employee elevator.

Relieved that it was empty, the woman stepped inside, pressed the button for the tenth floor and enjoyed the silent ride to the office. When the doors reopened, Kagome stepped into the hustle and bustle of the office.

"Morning Mrs. Taisho." Someone called to her as they rushed pass looking through a handful of papers. Kagome started to say something, but bit her tongue when she saw the young man turn the corner. Shaking her head, she made her way to her desk, which was situated in front of the CEO's office. Placing her belongings on the chair and the coffee on the desktop, she turned on her computer and grabbed her planner from her briefcase. Flipping it open to the current date, she read her things to do and her reminders. With a small tousle of her hair, she grabbed a pen and headed towards the CEO's office.

She gave the door a light knock and waited.

"Enter." Kagome turned the doorknob and stepped into the spacious office.

"Good Morning Mr. Onigumo." She said with a smile. The tall man who sat at the desk stood to his feet and gave her a smile. His dark wavy hair was neatly tied in a high ponytail, and he wore a dark blue Armani suit, fit for the CEO of a major company. He had ivory skin, which allowed his brown eyes to nearly glow. For many women, Naraku Onigumo was a heartthrob. But for Kagome, he was just her boss, and her estranged husband's number one rival.

"Kagome… even after all these years, you still refuse to listen. I told you to call me Naraku." As his sultry voice reached her ears, she shivered at the feeling of his hand as it stroked her cheek. Taking a step back away from him, she gave him a forced smile.

"Now Mr. Onigumo, you know how I am. Besides, it's very unprofessional. Now let's get down to today's tasks shall we?" She said as she walked over to his leather couch and took a seat. His eyes never left her, and it made Kagome feel uneasy. If she knew any better, she would have sworn that she saw a flash of red in his eyes. Taking a seat, she crossed her legs, and immediately whished she hadn't. Or rather she'd wished she hadn't worn the black skirt-suit that always managed to ride up when she sat down.

With a groan, Kagome attempted to pull down the skirt to her knees but with no success. And the look Naraku was giving her was one of pure hunger. She'd always know that he wanted her. He made it clear with his many date offers and such; even though he'd known she was married. And every time she'd turn him down, but every now and then she'd always catch him staring as if she were a piece of meet that he just wanted to devour. The mere thought of it made an involuntary shiver run up her spine. Though she'd been trying to find another job, the search wasn't going well. In the past Sesshoumaru always said she had no need to work, that he was more than capable of providing for her and their daughter. But her pride got in the way, and she refused to become dependant on a man, even if he was the sexiest demon alive and her husband.

Yet now that she thought about, with Naraku's increases advances, she could only wish that Sesshoumaru's offer still stood, even though it'd be awkward. But yet again, she knew her pride would stand in the way, and she'd just stick with the job of being Naraku's secretary until she found something else. Reluctantly placing her thoughts aside, she watched as Naraku took a seat in front of her.

"Well, let's see. You've got a meeting at 10:30 with Kouga Misabi, the CEO of Wolfman Inc. Then at one you've got a lunch appointment with a reporter from the Shikon Times. After that at three you've got a conference call with your board committee to discuss the future projections of the company. And tonight at eight is the annual corporate ball. Which reminds me, your tux will be dropped off at your place around 7, which leaves you enough time to get ready and make it to the ballroom." After Kagome ran down the events of the day, she looked up only to see Naraku staring intently at her, a small grin spread across his lips.

"You're amazing Kagome." He whispered, a hint of lust tracing his voice. "Only you can do such a good job here."

"Well thank you Mr. Onigumo, I try my best." She said as she stood to her feet. Naraku followed her own actions, training his eyes on the curves of her body. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from reaching out to her.

"And how are you Kagome?" He asked, as he walked her to the door.

"I'm fine sir, why do you ask?"

"Well as I understand it you're in the middle of…family troubles. I must take a personal responsibility in regards to my special employees." He voice was nothing above a whisper as he spoke. Kagome stared at him, her soft brown eyes turning hard and unreadable. He loved it. That feistiness was a major turn on.

"I assure you Mr. Onigumo, what's going on in my personal life will not affect my job performance. Everything will eventually turn out for the better." And with that she walked out of his office, allowing Naraku to close the door behind her.

Walking back to his desk, Naraku loosened his tie and took a seat behind his desk. His eyes lowered as he thought about the spitfire of a woman that had just left his presence.

Kagome Higurashi.

No…. Kagome Taisho. As the Taisho name plagued his thoughts, he felt himself suppress a growl. That damn mutt. He had everything. The wealth, the prestige… the girl. But all of that was going to change. He knew Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been separated and for quite some time now. Just a little more time and the vixen would be his. A grin plastered his lips at the mere thought.

Even though she'd denied him time and time again, he knew it was only due to her union with the formidable Taiyouki. Back then she had to deny him, but now, she was just acting a fool. But it was okay. He loved her. And she would love him. He'd have her. He'd have her in his life, in his arms, and in his bed. He'd get Sesshoumaru out the picture for sure. Even their little brat was worthless to him. All he wanted was her. And with every ounce of his power, he'd get her.

* * *

Typing away on her computer, Kagome was startled out of her zone by the ringing of the phone situated at the corner of his desk. Rolling her eyes at the sudden disturbance of her work flow, she reached for the piece of technology, pressed the receiver to her ear and blurted out the standard greeting.

"Onigumo Industries. You've reached Naraku Onigumo's desk how may I help you?"

"Good Morning Kagome."

Kagome felt herself stiffen at his voice. She sat back in her leather chair and let a deep sigh escape her lips. Closing her eyes she took a deep breathe, calming her nerves somewhat.

"Oh… Hey Sesshoumaru…" she whispered. She heard him shuffle a few papers around on his side, allowing her to conclude that he was at work.

"I trust work is going well for you… even under _HIS_ supervision?"

Kagome let out a small chuckle at the way he stressed the word.

"Well you know work is work. Can't complain too much." Kagome let a small smile cross her lips as she began to twirl her index finger around the phone cord. A silence fell between them, and she felt herself become jittery with anticipation. She wanted to keep the conversation going, but bit her lower lip in hesitation. After a few more seconds of silence, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"I just wanted to call and let you know Rin was taken to school today. But I'm not going to be able to pick her up. A late meeting came up."

Kagome gripped the phone tighter.

"Oh okay…. I'll make arrangements for her then. I'm having a late night too. I'll get Sango to scoop her up for me." She heard the man release a breath.

"Good. I just wanted you to know. I've got to get back to work."

"Uh okay… I'll have Rin call you later then."

"That'll be great." Sesshoumaru whispered before Kagome hung up the phone. She let out another sigh before picking up the phone again to dial Sango's number.

Sesshoumaru gripped the phone tightly in his hand as he listened to the dial tone. He slowly hung up the receiver and rubbed his eyes in mild frustration. With a sigh the silver haired man stood to his feet and walked over to the window behind his desk allowing his thoughts to consume him.

He hated the fact that his wife worked for that dirty piece of scum named Naraku. When they had a stable relationship he tried to convince her to leave her job, knowing he'd be able to provide for his family with no troubles at all. But her strong will refused her to accept the offer. He had to admit, her independence and mental strength was admirable, heck it was one of the things he loved about her.

He pressed the palm of his hand against the clear glass of the window. He wanted the vixen back. He wanted his family back. Yea on the outside he put on his mask of indifference, but the truth was, every time he talked to her, a piece of him broke at the knowledge that he was losing her. He wondered if the idea of a divorce ever crossed her mind. He hoped not. He never wanted it to get this far.

"Yo stick up the ass!" Sesshoumaru was torn from his thoughts as he turned to see his half brother enter his office unceremoniously. A low growl escaped him as he watches Inuyasha toss a few papers on his desk and plop onto his leather couch located in the corner. Sesshoumaru turned slowly and stared at the younger man.

"Inuyasha, don't you have someone else to torment at this hour?" Sesshoumaru slowly made his way from the window and walked towards his mini bar, retrieving two glasses.

"Of course not!" Inuyasha said with a wide smile as he watched the tall man pour a dark liquid into one of the glasses and handing it to him. Sesshoumaru poured another drink and chugged it down quickly before pouring another, which he took to his desk.

"Well what do you want?" The Taiyoukai asked in a bored tone as he sipped on his second helping of brandy. He cast his hard, golden eyes to the person on the other side of the room, who was staring at him with equal intensity.

"Have you talked to Kags today?" Inuyasha voice was stern as he spoke.

"I did."

"No" Inuyasha shook his head and stood to his feet. "I don't mean did you just say hi and bye to her, I mean did you _talk_ to her?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together.

"I don't think _that_ little brother is any of your concern."

Inuyasha downed his own drink and placed the glass back onto the bar.

"Keh. Please. It's as much of my concern as it is you and Kagome's. I'm tired of seeing you two walk on egg shells around each other. The both of you need to sit down and talk like the adult you are and settle this thing. It's been a year already damnit! Beside….the two of you need to have mind blowing sex already!!! The tension between the both of you is killing me!"

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow as he listened to Inuyasha's rant. He could feel his tolerance level for the boy wearing thin, and it was only 10 in the morning.

"Inuyasha…." Sesshoumaru mumbled, biting back a growl as he continued to listen.

"Inuyasha…" the silver haired man said a little louder, but was cut off by Inuyasha's continuous ramblings.

"INUYASHA!" Sesshoumaru finally snarled out, banging his fist against the mahogany wood of his desk. The sudden noise startled Inuyasha from his rant.

"What…" Sesshoumaru's golden eyes turned to steel as he spoke.

"One…. A mere rut with my wife will not fix the problems that exist between us. Two… as much as I want to fix things with her and gain my family back, I'm afraid your _friend_ wants nothing more to do with me, and three… I'd advise both you and father to stay OUT of my personal affairs. I assure you, I can handle them on my own."

After Sesshoumaru trailed off, he closed his eyes expecting Inuyasha to go off on another rant, but instead the next thing shocked him. He laughed. The stupid half breed fell into a hysterical laughter right in his face. Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open and glared at the man as he held his stomach and bent over, trying to contain his laughter.

"You…idiot…" he said between laughs, slowly regaining his breath. The simple comment caused Sesshoumaru to raise an eyebrow at the hanyou.

"I can't believe that you actually think Kags is over you! I'm shocked you can even sit there and say that out loud. Man for you to be married to her for seven years I can't believe you don't know how to read her. Sheesh even when I see her I can tell she misses you. She'll never admit it out loud, but I know she does." Inuyasha released a loud stretch and a yawn, after he spoke.

"So Mr. Stick-up-the-ass, make sure you say something to her tonight. I'm tired of hearing Kikyou complain about her sister not being happy without you."

"Tonight?"

"Yea, the corporate ball's tonight remember. I know I was supposed to go but I figure, it'll be as good a chance as any to fix whatever the hell happened between you guys."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes; he hated these annual corporate balls. It was nothing but a gathering of stuck up business men who talked about politics, business projections, and other executives of companies. Like he said, he hated it. Every year he wished he didn't have to go, but as CEO of Taisho Industries, he had no choice, especially if his nitwit brother couldn't make it. But the thought of it this year was a little more appealing than previous years. Inuyasha was right, he could definitely use the event in his favor.

"Tell Kags that Kikyou and I will be there to watch the brat tonight. Just make sure you don't let her go." And with that, Inuyasha was out the door. A small smirk played on Sesshoumaru's lips at the thought of having Kagome in his arms again. Damn he missed her. He would fix what happened. Picking up the phone, he mad a few calls. He needed the night to be perfect.

* * *

Sango watched as the kindergarteners ran from the school building hugging and talking away to their awaiting parents. She smiled. She couldn't wait for her a Miroku to have kids of their own. It was something she always dreamed about. Her smiled widened when she saw Rin slowly come out the door, turning her head every which way as if searching fir someone.

"RIN!!!" Sango called, waving her hand wildly for the young girl to see. The half demon child mad her way over the woman and gave her a small smile.

""Hi auntie Sango what are you doing here? Where are mama and papa?" She asked sweetly. Sango bent to one knee to look the girl in her warm golden eyes.

"Mommy and Daddy had to work late today so you're going to crash at my house until the get off. Does that sound like a plan?" The woman tousled the child's hair as she spoke. Rin merely nodded her head and allowed Sango to help her into her car.

The ride to Sango's house was quiet. Every now and then, Sango would look into the rearview mirror to see the child looking down as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap. After twenty minutes of silence, Sango spoke.

"Hey sweetheart… you're certainly quiet back there. What cha' thinking about?"

Rin vigorously shook her head.

"Nothing auntie…I'm fine." Rin whispered not looking up. Finally pulling up to the front of the house, Sango shifted her car into park and turned around to stare at the little girl.

"Hey kiddo. You know you can talk to me about anything right?" She said with a smile. The girl bit her lower lip, just the way her mother did whenever she was nervous.

"Do mama and papa hate each other?" The question was sudden, and it caused Sango's heart to melt.

"Of course not sweetie. What makes you think they do?"

"They're not together like all the other parents. I never hear them same I love you anymore. " Rin's voice wasn't above a whisper as she rubbed her eyes, refusing to shed tears. In that instant Sango grew angry at her friend and her husband. They were so stubborn and they failed to see how it was hurting the one closest to them. Sango turned around fully and placed a gentle hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Rin listen to me. Your mom and dad are just going through a tough time right now. They're both a little confused right now, and not to mention stubborn. Even adults act like children sometimes. But even though it may not look good right now, know that they'll always love each other." Rin sniffled a little.

"But I just want my mama and papa to be happy like they were before." Sango pulled the girl into a hug, which was awkward due to her position in the driver's seat.

"How about this…. Why don't you, Miroku and I try to get those two happy again. You know, all they need is a little nudge." Sango ruffled the girl's dark locks again as she released her from her embrace. When she looked down, Rin had a smile plastered on her face.

"Hai…. I want mama and papa happy."

"We all do kiddo. But for now, how about some ice cream?" the sudden mention of the frozen treat had Rin grinning from ear to ear, showing her little demonic fangs.

"Alright!" She squealed as she jetted out of the car and onto Sango's porch bouncing uncontrollably. Sango let out a sigh as she got out of the car and made her way to her front door.

She definitely needed to have a good long talk with those two knuckleheads.

* * *

Kagome nodded her head as the music of her I-pod blasted through her headphones. She nodded and jumped to the beat, swinging her hips vigorously every now and then. As she danced, she picked up another plat from the drying rack, wiped with her dish towel and placed in the cupboard with the other. She'd picked up Rin from Sango's as soon as she got off work and ordered takeout for dinner. Now that the rugrat was in bed she had a little time to herself.

Still swaying her hips, she closed her eyes and danced around in a circle as her favorite song came on. She was so lost in her dancing that she didn't hear the knock at her door, which grew louder and louder. She was so much in her own world that she failed to register the demonic presence that picked her lock and entered her home. Sesshoumaru stopped in the middle of the room when he saw Kagome shake her hips as she placed another plate in the cupboard. At the sight of the woman, Sesshoumaru could feel his body tense, and new the look in his eyes could only be described with one word…heated. He watched as she bopped her head and a small smile graced his lips. He remembered one time like this in the past, when he was captivated by the sway of her hips and the sight of her ass; it occurred what seemed like a lifetime ago. His eyes hardened at the sight of her, and he allowed the memory to awaken full force.

**~*~**

_He'd had a long day at the office. Damn, he hated the fact that one day he'd have to take over his father's company just because he was the eldest Taisho and next in line. The mere thought of it gave him another headache. All he wanted to do now was to walk into his home, make love to his wife, and forget the stress of his day. _

_With his demonic hearing, Sesshoumaru could hear the stereo blasting music on the other side of his door, even though he was still at the end of the hall. Pulling his keys from his pocket, he opened his door and stopped at the sight that greeted him. His wife was in the kitchen, her back turned towards him as she danced and wiggled to the music that flowed from the stereo speakers. She wore only a pair of black booty shorts and a fitting white tank top that hugged the curves of her body._

_The smells of the house assaulted his senses. He could smell the unique sent that was Kagome mixed with the dish she was cooking for dinner, his favorite, oden. But then another scent hit his nostrils, causing him to close his eyes and assess it in greater detail. It was faint but he knew it was there, mixed with Kagome's scent. He dropped his briefcase on the couch and moved forward, coming closer to the scent. It was far from unpleasant; it was rather, sweet, and any demon would be able to identify its cause. Before he knew it, Sesshoumaru had moved forward and wrapped his arms around his wife, engulfing her into a tight embrace from behind. _

_Kagome was startled by the sudden contact, but after a few seconds allowed herself to relax in Sesshoumaru's warm embrace._

"_Hey there…" she said with a smile as she tilted her head up a little to give him a chaste kiss._

"_Hey there yourself." He whispered, placing a kiss on the juncture between her shoulder and neck. She shivered slightly and emitted a small giggle, swatting him away like an annoying fly. She turned back to the contents over the stove, and using a spoon, dipped up some of the broth for the Taiyoukai to sample. She quickly tasted the dish, giving her a 'hm' of approval. Kagome smiled as she turned off the fire and turned around in his arms to face him._

"_Dinners ready." She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms arund his neck and ran her hands through his silk like silver hair, which fell out of its low ponytail. Sesshoumaru pulled her slim body closer to his own, and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. He growled slightly as he felt her fingers massage his scalp, but he slowly pulled away, nipping slightly at her bottom lip with his fangs._

_The incredibly sweet smell hit his nose again, causing him to pull away from her slightly. He took another deep inhale closing his eyes. Kagome arched her brow as she stared at the actions of her husband._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Sesshoumaru said nothing as he paced around her slowly, eyes her intently. Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine at his intense gaze. He stopped in the front of her, his large hands gripping firmly at her waist. A sly smile spread across his lips as he lifted her tank top slightly, just enough to expose her stomach. He slowly bent to one knee and sniffed at the newly exposed flesh, the sweet scent surrounding him. His smile grew wider as he nudged her stomach with his nose and darted his tongue out to lick the flesh there. Another shiver took over her as she placed her hands on his shoulders to keep her steady. She could hear the growl that slowly escaped his being, causing her to grip his shoulders tighter._

"_Sesshoumaru…" she whispered. _

"_My child." He whispered, kissing her stomach once more before standing to his full height. He looked into her eyes to see something that shocked him… fear. She nibbled her bottom lip, waiting for him to say more. Instead he merely brought a clawed hand to rest on her check, and leaned down to capture her lips once again. _

_Kagome moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, the feel of his tongue against her own sending her a rush of pleasure. _

"_I just found out today." She whispered once the kiss was broken._

"_My child…" he whispered again, sweeping away her long, raven hair and burying his face in the crook of her neck. She giggled slightly at the sensation, but Sesshoumaru just held her body tighter to him. The next thing Kagome knew, Sesshoumaru had lifted her off the floor easily, and out of instinct she'd wrapped her long, slender legs around his waist, earning another growl from the demon._

"_Enjoy this." Kagome leaned down and said in a whisper, suppressing another giggle. "In a few months I'll be too big for you to handle."_

"_Ridiculous…" Sesshoumaru said as he made his way to their bedroom, dinner all but forgotten._

_~*~_

He was torn from the memory by a startled scream and the sound of breaking china. Sesshoumaru's eyes refocused on the woman in front of him only to realize that he'd been caught day dreaming.

"Freaking Christ Sesshoumaru. You could've knocked." Kagome said somewhat coldly as she removed her headphone from her ear.

"I did…" he said, regaining his composure. "Obviously you were keeping yourself… entertained." A small smirk was spread across his lips.

"yea well I didn't know I was putting on a show for anyone." She bent down and began picking up the pieced of china that had broken when she dropped one of her plates on the floor at his sudden arrival. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes watched her bend over giving him a velar view of her backside. He suppressed his growl and gripped the box he held under his arm tightly. Realizing he was damaging goods, he set the box on the counter top.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked as she got back to her feet and tossed the broken pieces in the trash.

"The corporate ball is tonight." He said expectantly. Kagome stared at him waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn't he let out an exasperated sigh.

"And?"

"You will accompany me." He said as a matter of factly. Kagome immediately began to laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me. You expect me to go with you to this thing on the spur of the moment? Why do you need to bring me? You should take Kagu…" Kagome began but was cut off by the sudden coldness of his voice.

"I would take no one else and you know that. You've been going with me for years. Why change it now?"

"Sesshoumaru, that was when we were in a stable relationship. You know, actually husband and wife. Not…" she flipped her hand back and forth from him to her. "…Whatever we're in right now."

"Hm." Sesshoumaru responded, his golden eyes hardening.

"Besides, we obviously can't leave Rin here by herself." She said, thinking she'd said had the final word. Suddenly her front door opened, revealing Inuyasha and her sister, Kikyou hand in hand.

"Hey Kags…" Inuyasha said closing the door behind him. He looked at her and stopped "You're nowhere near ready! Hurry up woman! Sheesh! You're just as bad as Kikyou." He said plopping down on her couch. Kikyou gave him a glare but followed suite, slowly sitting down as not to disturb her stomach, which protruded out, a clear indication of her seven month pregnancy.

"Shut it Inuyasha." Kikyou said sternly, her eyes turning back to her sister. "Now Kagome, hurry up and get ready. We'll take care of Rin while your gone so you don't have to worry about that." She said with a smile. Kagome glared at her best friend and then turned her hard gaze to her sister, who did noting but smirk back as she gently rubbed her belly. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome…" he said walking closer to her. She stiffened when he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "It's best you concede. Besides, if you don't go with me to this thing word will get out, and eventually our business will spread. We wouldn't want that now would we?" His breath fanned across her skin, raiding goose bumps over her flesh.

As much as she hated to admit it, the man was right. To not show up with him would give all the other rich snobs a reason to go poking around in their private life, and the last thing she wanted was rumors going around about her and Sesshoumaru's relationship status. It was none of their god damned business.

She sighed finally.

"And what the heck am I supposed to wear?"

Sesshoumaru pushed the box on the countertop towards her.

"I'm sure it'll suite your fancy." He said with a smirk before taking a seat on the love seat on the other side of the couch. Kagome sent a final glare to the trio in her living room before grabbing the box on the table and storming into her bedroom, leaving the sound of a slamming door in her wake.

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Forty five minutes ago she was dressed in her comfortable clothes ready to snuggle into her bed and sleep the night away. But now, she was dressed to impress and about to go to some fancy ball with her estranged husband. Boy how time flew. Applying I final stroke of mascara to her lashes, Kagome stood to her feet and looked at herself through the full length mirror. She had to admit, she did one hell of a job to herself in the short time period. Her makeup was flawless; dark mascara brought her brown eyes to life, and the little blush she used gave her cheeks a natural rosy hue. She'd done her hair in an up-do, allowing a few strands of her dark tresses to fall down the sides of her face and brush her shoulders.

A deep green, halter top ankle length dress hugged her frame, allowing the curves of her hips and waist to show. The top pf the dress managed to accentuate her already voluptuous breasts, but still keeping her within the category of modesty. She would admit once again, the dress Sesshoumaru had picked was beautiful. The look was finished with a diamond necklace and diamond chandelier earrings. She brushed her hand along the stones and allowed a sigh to escape her lips. Gathering the last of her courage, she opened her bedroom door and stepped into the living room. All chatter ceased when she entered. She held her breath out of nervousness. She spared a glance at Kikyou, who had a knowing smile spread across her lips. Inuyasha's eyes bulged somewhat, and his own smile became visible.

"Looking good there Kags." He said.

"Indeed. I find myself to be a little jealous right now." Kikyou chimed in, nodding her head towards the Taiyoukai who had yet to say anything about his wife's appearance. Kagome turned her gaze towards the man, and a short gasp escaped her. His eyes were hard, cold, and calculating. But after eight years, she could easily see the emotions behind them. The look in his eyes was one of hunger and lust. She suddenly remembered a time when she'd seen a similar look in his eyes. She closed her own eyes as their past haunted her.

_~*~_

_Kagome stepped out of their bedroom and walked into the living room where her husband was waiting patiently for her. _

"_I hate going to these things." She sighed as she came into his line of vision. Sesshoumaru's eyes roamed her body. She'd but on a simple, full length black gown, and her raven hair cascaded down her back in waves. She wore simple diamond studded earrings and a chandelier necklace. She was simple yet elegant. In short, she was beautiful. He gaze was hard as he stood to his feet and paced around her in a slow circle. She could feel his eyes burning a hole into her. His molten gold eyes held a passion, a fire, a hunger. She shivered in excitement at the look he gave her, immediately feeling the physical effects it caused._

"_What?" She said as he completed another circle around her being. He stopped in front of her and placed his hands on her hips before slowly dragging them across the slight bulge of her stomach. He sniffed the air slightly, allowing his being to become intoxicated with the spicy scent of her slight arousal._

"_You know if you're not feeling well we don't have to attend the ceremony tonight." He mumbled, placing a chaste kiss on her neck. At his slight touch, Kagome tilted her head back, exposing more of her neck. A low growl erupted from him at her action, and instinctively he darted his tongue out to taste her flesh. He felt her body shiver within his grasp. _

"_I know, but you've been talking about this awards ceremony all week .I'm fine… Really. The baby is calm and I don't feel sick…besides, I know you really want to go." She whispered, wrapping her slender arms around his neck._

"_Do I?" His hot breathe fanned across her neck. He pulled back to allow her to see his eyes. She traced a finger along the contours of his nose and across his eyebrow, his hard, molten gaze never wavering. He leaned forward and kissed her softly and slowly, biting back the need to ravish his wife the way he wanted. Instead he settled with leading her to the couch and slowly getting on top of, still pressing his lips gently against hers. He could definitely afford to be a little late._

_~*~_

"We need to go. The limo is waiting for us outside."

Kagome was brought back to her reality. The reality where her husband's voice was cold and distant towards her, displaying no emotion what-so-ever.

With a heavy sigh, Kagome clutched her fingers together and lowered her head. She had to have been mistaken. The look she thought she saw disappeared. No, it was never existent.

"We'll be back late into the evening." Sesshoumaru mumble as he opened the door and walked out the room.

"Have fun guys." Kikyou called before Kagome could close the door behind her. Ha, have fun. If only it was a possibility.

* * *

**And that's the second chapter for you guys. Hope you guys are enjoying it. **

**~ Silver Silence 89**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sigh… don't we all wish…..owning Inuyasha would definitely make me richer, but I'm broke so it's obvious…**

_~*~_

**Little Miss Cupid**

**Chapter 3**

_Down came the raindrops on a cloudy day_

_You broke my heart, and all I could do was run, run away_

_~*~_

They walked silently down the hall of her apartment building. Kagome clutched her green dress tightly, refusing to look up at the demon that stood next to her. She had to admit, he was very sexy in his back tuxedo. He always was when they had to go out to events like this. Kagome's thoughts began to take hold of her, and she hadn't noticed that they were already out of the building.

"Kagome… if you wait any longer we'll be late." Sesshoumaru said, breaking her from her daze with his hard but even tone of voice. She snapped back to reality and realized they were standing in front of a white stretch limo, Sesshoumaru holding the door open for her, patiently waiting for her to get into the vehicle.

"Sorry." She mumbled, sliding her body into the car and relaxing herself against the plush leather seats. Sesshoumaru slid in next to her, and soon they were driving off. The silence between them was thick, the tension even worse. Kagome stared out of the window trying to distract herself from the presence of her estranged husband. She glued her eyes to the passing trees as they drove by. She didn't notice Sesshoumaru staring at her, his golden orbs nearly burning a hole in the back of her head.

He soaked in her image. Her raven hair pulled into an elegant bun, her soft skin, her lithe body clad in the beautiful green gown he's purchased especially for her. He knew she'd look beautiful and he was far from disappointed. He wanted to reach out and stroke her flesh, which was tinged with a slight blush. He wanted to feel her shiver underneath his touch, just as she had done earlier in their marriage. Yet, he chained his nagging urge to do so, convincing himself that she would only loathe him more for doing such an action.

She shifted slightly, and her scent assaulted his demon senses. So intoxicating and inviting, he bit back the groan of pleasure that threatened to escape him. He held onto his self restraint, turning away from the beauty his wife plagued him with. With a reserved sigh, he rubbed his eyes with his fingers and let out a disgruntled sigh.

It was definitely going to be a long night.

~*~

They reached the hotel where the ball was being held in less time than Kagome could have imaged, but all the same, she sighed as she finally allowed herself to relax once she got out of the limo.

"This way." She heard Sesshoumaru call. She turned around only to find that he was already walking towards the entrance of the extravagant building. She let out a frustrated sigh at the man before following him, the sound of her heels ringing against the calm silence of the night.

"Are you ready?" The stoic demon asked, sparing a glance at the woman once she caught up to him, and stood by his side.

"Do I have a choice?" She bit out, glaring at him with fierce brown eyes. He leaned forward, and for a moment Kagome thought he was going to brush his lips against hers, the mere thought causing her breath to become caught in her throat.

"Make sure you act accordingly my dear _wife_. We'd hate for everyone to question our private matters. That is, of course, unless you want people to know we're separated." His warm breath fanned against the skin of her neck as he whispered in her ear; She would have closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness of his body had his statement not sent her to the edge of her boiling point. She pressed the palm of her hand on his hard chest and pushed him away from her gently, allowing her eyes to meet with his.

"Don't worry dear _husband_," she growled out. "Our personal life will stay away from your business affairs. Besides, I'd hate to give people the wrong impression about us. After all, we definitely have to keep up pretenses in your hell hold business world." With that she walked off ahead of him into the open doors of the hotel. A small smile graced his lips as he watched her retreating figure. It was one thing he hoped never changed; her spitfire attitude. It was fitting, it was attractive, and it was down-right sexy. Straightening his demeanor, he followed the little hellcat into the ball.

As soon as they entered, Sesshoumaru held out his arm towards Kagome like the gentleman he was. She gave him a weary look before slipping her own slender arms through his. As the two walked around the large hall, Sesshoumaru would stop and talk to some of his business acquaintances, all the while Kagome stared in awe at the beauty of it all.

Everyone was dressed in their best; men wore their best tuxedoes and women wore the most beautiful gowns. The lighting of the ball room was perfect; light enough for people to see where they were going and mingle, but intimate enough for a couple to enjoy themselves. In the back of the hall, appetizers of shrimp, caviar, and other delicacies were arranged on a long white table. Men and women dressed in white uniforms were walking around, offering champagne flutes to the people, who were in fact a mixed crowd of pure demon, half demon, and human. It was all beautiful and to be expected from the major industrial giants that crowded the room.

Seeing one of the wait staff pass her holding a tray of champagne filled glasses, Kagome quickly grabbed one and sipped on the bubbly contents. She loved champagne, especially the way it tickled her nose. Taking another long sip, she allowed Sesshoumaru to lead her into the middle of the room, only to be greeted by more people.

"Ah Kagome, you look lovely tonight." Kagome stiffened at the voice behind her. She gripped Sesshoumaru's arm with her hand tightly before turning around. There in front of her stood Naraku, who was smiling widely at her. She stared at him with a small smile, before she caught sight of the woman on his arm. Kagura was latched to her boss, giving her a sly smirk. Her short, dark locks were pulled together in a tight bun with a feather clip. She wore a blood red dress that hugged her curves, and showed a little more skin than necessary.

"Kagura." She bit out, doing everything in her power to keep herself from launching at the wind demonness and ripping her hair out.

"Well Kagome." Kagura purred. "I'm surprised to see you here. Word has it you and Sesshoumaru are falling of you pillar of marital bliss." Her wicked smile widened. "I wonder why that would be." Kagome's anger suddenly spiked, and she took a step forward.

"Listen you stupid bi…." Before Kagome could even begin her rant, she felt a strong arm wrap around her and pull her back. She was pulled against a hard chest, and Sesshoumaru lowered his head slightly to whisper into his wife's ear.

"She is nothing." He said. "Do not allow yourself to get worked up over her."

"It's kinda' hard considering the past history." Kagome whispered harshly, before tearing herself away from Sesshoumaru's embrace and walking through the crowd. Sesshoumaru stared at her retreating figure as she disappeared into the crowd before he turned his hard gaze back to Naraku and Kagura.

"Your spitfire is a lovely specimen Sesshoumaru. She'd be a worthy prize for any man." Naraku nearly purred out. Sesshoumaru caught the lustful look in the half demon's eyes. He bit back a growl as he spoke.

"She is not a prize to be won Naraku. And be careful, she is still my wife. Don't forget it." He bit out, fixing his opponent with his cold gaze. He then took a small step forward, coming face to face with Kagura.

"And be lucky I respect Kanna enough to keep you. If it wasn't for her you would have been on the streets a long time ago." Kagura's eyes hardened at the mention of her sister.

"Yes… I am in debt to my dear sister. She is the one who got me the job working for you after all. She's also the reason why I managed to keep it, despite the mistakes I've made in the past." Even as she spoke, her red eyes lowered, giving him the look of lust he despised.

"The both of you need to know your place, before I remind you of exactly where that is." Sesshoumaru growled before turning away from them to search for Kagome.

The two of them stared at him, with hardened eyes.

"It's sickening." Kagura bit out, holding back her rage.

"It's to be expected my dear. You know he still loves her."

"That'll change. I'll make sure of it." She said, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"In due time… in due time. We'll all get what we deserve." Naraku said darkly before leading Kagura around the ball room to mingle and chat with the other patrons.

~*~

Kagome sat at a small circular table by herself, sipping her third glass of champagne of the night. She was upset. She was angry… damn it she was just everything. She downed the last of her drink and let out a long sigh.

It was never supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be happy. Not on the verge of divorce. At that moment she wanted to break down and cry, but she wouldn't give that stupid wind bitch the pleasure of seeing her broken. She made the mistake of doing it once, she wouldn't do it again. She reached for another glass of champagne to continue to quell her building rage and anger, but was stopped when she felt a strong hand touch her shoulder. She didn't have to turn to see who it was; she'd recognize his presence anywhere.

"Dance with me." He whispered to her. Without a word Kagome got to her feet and allowed Sesshoumaru to lead her to the middle of the dance floor. The music was slow, and other couples danced in small circles on the dance floor. But the only thing Kagome saw was Sesshoumaru as he held her hand tightly in his own. Once they were in the center of everyone else, the demon turned to her and brought her closer to him, gently wrapping his long arm around her slender waist. On instincts, Kagome placed her hand on his hard chest, and rested her head on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru held her tighter, closing his eyes at the feeling of her body pressed against his.

He missed it. He missed her.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered in her ear. A small smile crossed her lips as she closed her own eyes and fell into the charm she loved so much.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She whispered pack, a teasing tone hinted in her response.

"I apologize for throwing you into this. I know you're not fond of such occasions." He mumbled as the two of them swayed back and forth in time with the soft melody of the music. He felt the woman slightly shrug her shoulders.

"I don't mind really." Kagome looked up at him, the last of her thoughts running through her head as she caught his golden eyes, which seemed to have softened throughout the night.

I'm just glad I'm with you, she thought, tucking her bottom lip into her mouth. She quickly tore her gaze from his own, hoping he didn't catch the turmoil of emotions that was running threw her.

"What's wrong?" she heard him ask. She quickly shook her head and pressed herself into him a little further. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her even tighter in response before he lowered his mouth to her neck. He inhaled her scent, allowing her natural aroma to fill him. He missed her. He missed Rin. He missed his home. Closing his eyes again, he allowed her aura to consume him, and before he could stop himself, he placed a chaste kiss on the junction between her neck and shoulder.

He felt her tense in his embrace, and he slowly withdrew his lips from her heated skin, restraining the urge to taste her skin with his tongue.

"I'm sorry." He said with a sigh as he looked down at her. He felt her small fingers run along his cheek, and he looked to see her staring at him, her brown orbs unwavering.

"It's fine Sesshoumaru." She said, her breath leaving her in a rush. She wasn't lying. When she felt his lips upon her skin she tensed, not out of disgust, but out of the small amount of pleasure he'd given her. Staring into his eyes now, she hoped he didn't regret the small act of affection, but then again, she did have a few drinks in her system at the moment, and she could easily mistake his signals. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at his wife, refusing to loosen his grip on her. He had the perfect opportunity right now, and she needed to know.

"I miss this." He said his words slowly, making sure she understood what he meant.

"Dancing?" She asked with a faint smile as he released her to twirl her around in a small circle. The corner of his mouth turned slightly upward. Even in this tense atmosphere she managed to lighten the mood with a witty remark. He loved it.

"Not nearly as much as everything else." He said as he pulled her back into his body. He felt her shiver slightly as his clawed fingers trailed gently against her arms, causing goose bumps to decorate her flesh.

"I miss Rin." He whispered as they continued to move about the dance floor, which was slowly becoming empty.

"I'm sure she misses you too. You're a great father to her. She loves you."

"Hn. And as much as I love my daughter, there is someone I miss even more." As the music ended, he twirled her around a final time and brought her to his chest, locking her eyes with his own. She became captivated with his soft golden hue of his eyes, and the intensity of his stare made her swallow hard. She knew what he was trying to tell her, but she still needed to ask.

"And who is that?"

"Excuse my interruption . But can I bother you for a moment of your time." The sudden intensity that surrounded Kagome and Sesshoumaru suddenly disappeared. The Tai youkai suppressed a growl, refusing to turn around to meet the person who just interrupted a very important conversation with his wife. His grip around Kagome's waist tightened, as he closed his eyes and willed his anger to recede. It was pointless.

"What?" He growled out, allowing his aura to spike slightly, letting the waiter know he'd made the man angry.

"I…uh.. was told told…deliver a message Mr. Taisho. It…it's from Naraku Onigumo. He wishes to see you alone on the veranda. He…He said there's a very important matter to discuss." Sesshoumaru could taste the fear that blanketed the air around them.

"Fine. You're message is delivered. Now go."

Without hesitation, the poor boy quickly made his away from the demon, relieved he was allowed to escape with his life.

Sesshoumaru took a few deep breathes, his rage slowly dying. He felt Kagome's hand press against his check, causing him to open his eyes. Kagome had a small smile upon her lips.

"Go ahead. I know how it is to keep him waiting." She whispered with a small chuckle. Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes.

"We'll finish this conversation when I return." He stepped away from her, a cool breeze hitting the area that was warmed by her touch moments before.

"I'll be here."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head before turning away from her to make his way outside. At his departure, Kagome released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. The tingling sensation within her was persistent, and she closed her eyes as she remembered the feeling of his lips against her skin.

It's been way to long, she thought as she turned and walked off the dance floor. She quickly maneuvered through the crowd before grabbing a glass of champagne and taking a seat at a nearby table. With another sigh, she took a sip of the cold beverage and waited patiently for Sesshoumaru's return.

~*~

Sesshoumaru quickly made his way through the drunken crowd and towards the door of the terrace. The cool night air greeted him and cooled of his heated flesh. He suppressed another growl as he thought of Kagome waiting for him inside. Damn Naraku, he did have the worst timing ever. The Tai Youkai quickly closed the glass door behind him, and turned expecting to see Naraku on the balcony waiting for him. Instead, who he saw caused a wave of anger to fill him completely.

"What the hell are you doing out here Kagura." The wind demoness who was leaned against the balcony slowly turned to face her boss, allowing a grin to spread over her red lips.

"Well hello to you too Mr. Taisho. But I do think this is a free world. If I so choose to go on a balcony, why deny myself the pleasure, hm?" Kagura's voice was soft and sultry as she spoke. Her crimson eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's golden orbs, and her smile widened. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and gripped his hands into fists. Why the hell was he out there with this woman?

"Where's Naraku?"

Kagura shrugged her shoulders and walked up to him, gently increasing the sway of her hips.

"I'm not Naraku's keeper. But…" Kagura stopped directly in front of him, tucked her lower lip between her teeth, and ran a slender finger down his expanse of his chest. "I'm sure I can keep you company until he comes." Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed her hand and held it away from him, his eyes hardened to steel and he bit out a growl.

"Listen you insufferable woman…." But before he could finish, Kagura pressed her body into his and her lips found themselves attached to his in a hard, fierce kiss. Sesshoumaru was taken by surprise, and before he knew it, he was reliving the event that started it all.

~*~

_He'd been working late that night, one year ago. He'd just got off the phone with Kagome, explaining to her that he'd be home shortly. With an important merger happening the next morning, he was forced to stay in the office and go through a few more files to make sure everything went smoothly his executive committee. Luckily at this hour, the office was empty, which allowed him to do his work quickly and efficiently without interruption. With a sigh, he leaned back in his chair and picked up the first packet of papers to read._

_After a few hours passed, Sesshoumaru looked at the neatly stacked pile of papers in the right-hand corner of his desk, all read, altered, and signed with his perfect signature. Glancing at circular clock placed on the wall, a small smile spread across his lips. It was 10:15pm. Rin would definitely be in bed by now, which meant that once he got home, he'd have his wife all to himself; he definitely was in the mood to show his little minx a thing or two of home much he appreciated her. With a final sigh, he stood to his feet and quickly began to gather his things. _

_Just as he was grabbing his suit jacket from the back of his chair, he heard the door open and close gently. Even before he looked up, his demon senses registered the scent of the intruder. It was his secretary, Kagura. A drunken Kagura. He finally turned his steady, golden-hued gaze to the demoness. She was definitely drunk. The tell-tell signs were clearly visible; glassy eyes, a soft rosy tinge to her usually pale skin, and the stench of alcohol at permeated every pore of her body._

"_What are you doing here Kagura?" He asked, sitting in his chair once he finally realized that Kagura was blocking the door. Though he could have easily taken care of the demoness with his own power, he was in no mood to fiddle with her in anyway. _

"_I came to see you Taisho-sama. I saw your car in the garage and thought maybe you'd want some company." She said, suppressing a small hiccup that managed to make it's was up her throat. She slowly walked towards him, swaying her hips with a purpose. Sesshoumaru definitely didn't miss the sexual tone of her voice._

"_Kagura, you are greatly intoxicated. You need to go home and get some rest. I'll call a cab for you." Sesshoumaru picked up the phone and began to dial the number to the local cab service, but stopped abruptly when Kagura's slender finger pressed the receiver button down, ending the call just as quickly as it began._

"_Now why on earth would I want you to do that?" S sly smile crossed her lips as she walked over to his side of the desk, and leaned against it while continuing to face him. _

"_I never got to thank you for allowing me to work here. I've done a lot of bad things in my life, and I guess this is a good way to put it back on track." Kagura's red eyes locked onto Sesshoumaru's._

"_It was nothing. You need to thank your sister actually. Kane was the one who vouched for your abilities. She was the one who made me believe you would be capable of handling the job. I've promised her to give you chance Kagura. I'd really hate to see you mess this up when she's put so much faith in you."_

"_You know. I should be thanking Kane. She's done so much for me." She placed a finger on her chin as if she were in deep thought. But then she turned to him and grinned. "But you know Sesshoumaru, if she mentioned all of my abilities, I'd hate to disappoint you."_

_As she spoke she ran a hand up his leg, causing him to tense. Before he could make out what happened, Kagura was straddling him in his chair, slowly unbuttoning her white shirt to reveal her red bra. _

"_Kagura, I'm warning you. Remove yourself, or I'll do it for you." Sesshoumaru growled as he clenched his hands into fists. _

"_Mom…" she moaned as she leaned forward and pressed her exposed breasts into his hard chest while at the same time running her moist tongue along the shell of his ear. "I love a man who plays hard to get. Especially married men. They're such a turn on" He quickly grabbed her by the arms and held her at bay._

"_You're drunk Kagura. Get off of me now, and maybe you'll still have your job in the morning." He claws emitted a small amount of his green poison into her skin, causing her to hiss at the sudden pain she felt. _

"_I like it when a man's rough too. Come one Sesshoumaru, I'll show you what a real woman can do."Another growl escaped him, and as he began to remove her body from him, a sudden gasp and the sound of something falling to the floor met his ears. He quickly pushed Kagura off his lap, allowing her to fall unceremoniously to the floor. He looked in the direction of the sound, and noticed his office door cracked slightly, just enough for someone to see into the room._

_Then the scent hit him full force. Kagome. Kagome's scent was stronger now, and no longer clouded by the intoxicating smell of alcohol that surrounded him and altered his senses just a moment ago. The scent of salt mingled with the fragrance of Kagome, and he knew she'd seen them in the compromising position._

"_Damn it." He growled. He dashed to the door and jerked it open just in time to see Kagome's retreating back._

"_Kagome…" he called. She stopped and turned her head slightly, giving him a glimpse of her tear streaked face. They two stood in the hallway, the seconds that ticked by feeling like an eternity. When Sesshoumaru was unable to formulate words, she nodded slightly and continued to walk until she turned the corner and went out his sight. Sesshoumaru stood there shocked. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, trying to allow the anger and pain he felt to recede. He opened them again only to find a small wicker basket lying on the floor with its contents scattered everywhere. _

"_Damn it." He cursed again, before finally coming to his senses and going to rush after her. He had to explain everything. He had to get her, before he lost her._

~*~

The memory slowly faded back into reality, and Sesshoumaru once again realized he was in a compromising position. His mobility returned, and he pushed Kagura away from him, not caring if he was gentle or not. With the return of his mobility, came his senses, and everything became clear. Especially the scent of his wife. He quickly turned to see Kagome, in all her beauty, standing behind them. Sesshoumaru saw no tears, saw no anger; she was void of anything.

He suppressed the urge to turn around and tip out Kagura's heart, but instead stared at Kagome. She lowered her head, allowing her dark bangs to cast her eyes in shadow. Sesshoumaru watched as his wife turned on her heel, and ran back into the ballroom, refusing to utter a sound as she went.

Sesshoumaru quickly took off after her without a second glance at the wind demoness. Kagura watched his retreating back, and once he disappeared into the crowd, a smile graced her lips.

"That was a close call. We can't allow them to tread so close to that line again. Next time, they may just end up together, and this time for good." Kagura turned slightly to face the shadows and allowed her smile to broaden. "But I have to admit, for such a simple and short notice plan…it went perfectly."

Naraku took a step out of the shadows and stood behind her, his dark eyes staring into the space in which Sesshoumaru disappeared.

"Indeed."

~*~

He'd been gone one for nearly a half an hour, and she was already on her third drink while waiting. How long did it take of businessmen to talk to each other anyway? With a sigh, she downed the last of her champagne and placed the glass on the table before standing to her feet. Kagome looked around the large crowd which was slowly swindling in numbers. Failing to notice the tall figure she was patiently waiting for, she swiftly made her way through the crowd.

Well if's he not in here just yet he must still be talking to Naraku, she thought as she made her way to the door of the veranda. She pressed her body against the glass door, opening it and allowing the cool breeze of the night air to hit her face a wake her up a little.

The sight before her made her stop. There in front of her stood Sesshoumaru, lip locked with his secretary. She felt her body stiffen. She felt her heart break and fall into a million pieces, just like last time. She felt the sting of tears behind her eyes, but wasn't surprised when nothing came out. In fact, she was tired of crying; she'd done it for months the last time.

She watched as Sesshoumaru pushed her away. He must have realized she was standing there, watching them… again. Kagome felt her heart slow and nearly stop, but she realized that this time, the pain she felt wasn't Sesshoumaru's fault entirely. It was hers.

Tonight she allowed herself to remember; she allowed herself to remember why she loved him and how much she loved him. She allowed herself to forgive him, something she promised herself she wouldn't do because the pain hurt her so bad. She allowed herself to become lost in his voice, lost in words, lost in the longing she thought she sensed from him. And because of it, she opened her heart again. But now, seeing them like that, her heart broke all over again.

She stared at him for a moment. He said nothing, just like last time. And just like last time she turned her back to him. But instead of walking, she ran, trying to break away from the pain of her heart as the unwanted memory of the past haunted her.

~*~

_He told her that he was working late that night. And like always, she believed him because she never thought he was the type to stray. Like always she patiently waited for her husband to return home. But that night she had an idea. She quickly called up Sango and asked her to come over and keep an eye on Rin, who was sleeping peacefully in her room. Kagome quickly gathered the remains of dinner, a bottle of wine, and plastic cups and packed them into a small basket. Once Sango arrived, Kagome left the house, got in her car, and drove to Sesshoumaru's office._

_The entire time she was giddy with anticipation, wondering how much work he'd got done. The sudden ding of the elevator broke her from her thoughts. She looked down at her watch. 10:30pm. It was late, but her notion of a picnic in the office would hopefully make his night of work a little better. She got off the elevator, turned the corner, walked to his door and stopped at the sound of muffled voices in her husband's office. Strange, he said he would be in the office alone. Kagome gently pushed the heavy door open just a crack; just enough for her to see clearly._

"_I like it when a man's rough too. Come one Sesshoumaru, I'll show you what a real woman can do."Kagome gasped at the sight before her. Kagura, Sesshoumaru secretary was straddling her husband's lap with her shirt open. She heard Sesshoumaru growl, and grip her arms tightly. The sight of him touching her caused her heart to falter. She dropped the picnic basket to the ground, not caring about the contents inside. She pressed her hands against her mouth, stifling the sobs that threatened to escape her. But the choking sound that accompanied her tears met his ears, and he looked towards her. She quickly turned around and began to walk away, frantically drying her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. _

"_Kagome…" she heard Sesshoumaru call. She turned her head slightly, just enough to see him. He was breathing heavily, and the silence between them grew. When he failed to say anything, she turned back around, and continued to walk to the elevator. Everything else that night happened in a blur, and it all felt like another worldly experience. Without even knowing it, she got back into her car and drove home._

"_Kagome? What…" Sango began once she noticed her friend's red, puffy eyes. Kagome shook her head._

"_Nothing Sango. Thanks for watching Rin while I was gone. Go home. Get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning." Kagome managed to say before she went to her room, their room, and closed the door._

_A few seconds later she heard the door open and close, letting her know that Sango had left. She sat on the bed and waited, the entire time, fighting back her tears._

_Nearly ten minutes later, the front door opened and slammed shut again. She felt her heart quicken when she heard his footsteps reach the bedroom door. He turned the doorknob and entered, only to stop in the doorway and stare at her. _

_She couldn't bear to look at him. She would break all over again if she looked into the golden eyes that she had trusted and loved._

"_Kagome…" he whispered, finally stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. _

"_How long?"_

_He stopped suddenly. Kagome's voice was horse and strained, but audible._

"_What?"_

"_How long has it been going on Sesshoumaru? How many times have you told me you were working late when in reality you were fucking her?" She no longer felt the sadness and the pain. At this point, she felt pure, unsurpassed fury._

_He betrayed her._

"_Kagome you have to listen to me. Kagura, she was drunk. She…"_

"_Excuses! More Lies! How could you do this to me?! To us?!" Kagome stood to her feet now and walked to him, stopping directly in front of him._

"_Allow me to explain…." But before he could finish, he felt the sting of her slender hand meeting his cheek. He looked at her, stunned that she'd actually hit him, something she never did before. _

"_You bastard! Is that why you hired her? Did you think you'd be able to get a good fuck from her at work and then come home to me! Did you think I'd be the little wife who would let it go?!" Fresh tears streamed down Kagome's face as she spoke. She shook with anger._

"_I know you're angry Kagome. But you must believe me. Nothing happened between Kagura and I. Nothing ever did and nothing ever will." Sesshoumaru was holding her by her arms now, willing her to believe him. Kagome turned her head, refusing to become lost in the depths of his eyes. _

"_Get out." She bit out. Sesshoumaru stood there defeated. Without a word, released her, turned, and walked out of the door. Kagome heard the front door slam shut, and with that she collapsed onto the bed and let her tears and heartache overtake her_

~*~

"Kagome… wait!" Sesshoumaru called as he pushed his way through the crowd, following Kagome until they were both outside standing in front of the limo that brought them there.

"I should have know. How stupid of me." He heard Kagome breathe out. She wrapped her arms around herself, hoping to gain some sort of comfort from the action. Sesshoumaru took a step forward and placed a large hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away.

He growled at the sudden reaction.

"Will you at least listen to what I have to say this time? I'm asking you not to run out on me." He whispered. Kagome turned to face him, waiting for an explanation.

"I know you're hurting, but listen. I went to meet Naraku, and he wasn't there. Instead I found Kagura. And the next thing I knew she was throwing herself on me. Just like last time. I've never invited her to d such actions."

"Why didn't you fire her Sesshoumaru?" she whispered. He stopped suddenly at the question. It was the first time she ever asked.

"The day after that incident she came into my office, apologizing and begging to retain her work. She said she was drunk and knew nothing of what she was doing that night. So I gave her a warning and left alone, as if it never happened. I wish it hadn't."

"And now? Was she drunk again?" Kagome finally looked Sesshoumaru in his eyes. He said nothing. No, she wasn't drunk, but he doubted she'd believe him if he told her he thought everything was a set up. When he continued to stand in silence, Kagome turned her head.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru." She whispered before making her way to the limo, where the driver stood holding the door open. "Take me home."

The driver closed the door and walked around the vehicle. Before he got in, he gave Sesshoumaru and apologetic look, then got in the limo, started it, and slowly pulled off.

The Tai-youkai watched as the limo drove off. It happened all over again. And again, he wasn't able to explain anything. Balling his hands into fist, he turned on his heel and walked to another waiting limo. Getting in, he slammed the door shut.

"Drive." He commanded, not caring where he went at the moment. He fell deep in thought, the nagging feeling that something… or someone…was definitely against him never leaving him to rest.

~*~

**A/N: Please don't hate me. Had to happen that way for everything else to go on. Read and review yes… They're greatly appreciated. Let me know what you like and don't like, how you like the progression, and whatever else is on your mind. Okay… more writing… laterz!!!**

**~ Silver Silence 89**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sigh… don't we all wish…..owning Inuyasha would definitely make me richer, but I'm broke so it's obvious…**

_~*~_

**Little Miss Cupid**

**Chapter 4**

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall_

_How long will we last before we fall?_

_~*~_

Kagome sat in her car, waiting patiently for Rin to be let out of school by her teachers. Lightly drumming her fingers against the steering wheel, she allowed her thoughts to consume her as she waited. An entire week had passed. It had been a week since she and Sesshoumaru were at the Corporate Ball. A week since memories of what seemed like a past life haunted her and drained her mentally. A week since she saw her husband with HER, causing her pain she thought she'd forgotten. A week since she heard his voice.

With an agitated sigh, Kagome ran her fingers through her dark hair, willing such thoughts to leave her. Yet through it all, she was proud of the progress she'd made. Even though the pain of betrayal was fresh in her heart, she continued to move forward. Every morning she'd gotten up and got Rin ready for school. After dropping her off, she'd go to the office and work, throwing herself into the mundane tasks that Naraku placed on her. By the end of the day she'd be exhausted, but she'd still pick up Rin from school and together they'd head home for dinner, where the retold their days to one another and maybe watch a movie before bed.

Kagome was torn from her thoughts of the past week once the sound of the final school bell rang, signaling that the last class of the day was finally dismissed. Kagome turned her head slightly to see Rin running happily towards the car. She quickly opened the door and jumped in the back seat.

"Hi Mamma!" The child squealed as she threw her pink backpack into the seat next to her.

"Hey honey. How was your day?" Kagome glanced into her rearview mirror, catching her daughters gaze. She quickly looked back to the road, unable to hold the contact for long because the child had eyes so much like her father's.

"It was good. Mrs. Abi said the whole class was going to do a school play." Rin said, giving her mother a toothy smile which showed the small fangs held in her mouth. Sometimes Kagome forgot she had married a demon and bore him a child, who in fact was half-demon. But then there were times like when Rin smiled and showed her teeth, or when she got angry and a hint of red seeped into her eyes did she remember exactly who her daughter was and lineage.

"Oh really? And what play is the class doing?"

"Cinderella! And guess what? Mrs. Abi but all the character names into a hat and had everyone in the class pick from it. And I'm going to be Cinderella!!!!" Rin squealed again. Cinderella was her favorite story, and Kagome saw the excitement flow from her daughter in waves.

"That's great. And who's the lucky prince?" Rin nose immediately scrunched up and she stuck her tongue out in an attempt to display disgust.

"This boy named Shippo ended up being the prince. But I don't like him Momma."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you the one to tell me you like EVERYONE in your class?" Rin shook her head, affirming her mother's words.

"But mom, just because I like the boys in my class doesn't mean I want to kiss any of them!! Yuck!!!" Rin crossed her small arms over her chest and pouted at the thought of kissing a boy, even if it were for the school play. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and smiled. She quickly reminded Rin to put on her seatbelt and soon they were on the road on their way home.

The ride was quiet and relaxing. The two eventually made it home and made their way into the house. Rin quickly deposited her backpack on the floor and dashed into her room.

"Hey! Get back here and get your book bag young lady. I'm sure you have homework to do!" Kagome called as she shrugged off her suit jacket and draped it over the couch.

"Yes mama." Rin laughed as she ran back into the living room and grabbed her bag.

"I'll check it when you're done." She called watching the girl run back down the hall towards her room. Kagome shook her head and went into the kitchen. She went towards one of the cabinets and pulled out a wine glass before going to the fridge to retrieve her already opened bottle of red wine. Pouring herself a glass, she took a sip of the cool liquid and sighed. Though she wasn't a heavy drinker she knew a good glass of wine would always manage to relax her and free her mind of all worries; especially when they revolved around Sesshoumaru. Placing the glass on the counter top, she went back to the fridge and grabbed a pack of chicken and a few vegetable for dinner.

She quickly went to work on fixing the meal, occupying herself with dicing vegetables and cutting the chicken pieces into strips. In a large wok she put the ingredients together and added a few dashes of seasoning before allowing it to cook through. The sudden sound of the phone caused Kagome to tear her attention away from the large pan and to the phone, which was hanging on the wall.

"Rin!! Can you get the phone please?" Kagome called as she tossed the food in the plan again. She heard Rin's quick patter of feet as she ran into the room.

"M'kay." As the phone rang, Ring quickly climbed on one of the chairs and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Kagome waited patiently to hear any clues as to who was one the phone.

"Daddy!" she heard Rin squeal and giggle behind her. Kagome immediately felt her body tense at the mention of Sesshoumaru. She quickly reached over and grabbed her wine glass and took two large gulps, trying to resettle her nerves. Even though he'd called to speak to Rin every day, Kagome never picked up the phone to talk to him. And every time he called, even though she knew he would, her body automatically went haywire. She listened to Rin chatter on to her father, telling him about the events of the day. Turning off the stove, Kagome poured the meal from the wok into a large bowl and set it in the middle of the table, followed by two small bowls of steamed rice.

"Uh hun! And I'm going to play Cinderella in the play daddy!" Rin said into the phone as she began twisting her small finger around a lock of her dark hair. Kagome figured his daughter wanted to hear because Rin planted a large smile on her face.

"Daddy? Will you come to see me in the play?" Kagome quickly looked up and gave her daughter a small smile. She hoped Sesshoumaru wouldn't disappoint her. The play was already something very important to her.

"You will!!!! Thank you daddy!!" Rin squealed as she nearly fell out her seat in excitement. Kagome let out a relieved sigh, glad that Sesshoumaru agreed to make some time for his daughter.

"Wanna' talk to mamma?" Kagome furiously shook her head no and waved her hands frantically in the air. As much as she had the urge to speak to him she knew she wasn't ready. She knew that at the first sound of his voice everything would hit her and she'd feel all the emotions she managed to bury in the past week. Rin's smile faltered as she stared at her mother.

"Oh okay. She was busy anyway." Rin whispered into the receiver. Kagome turned away from the child, unable to stare at her disappointment at the fact that her parents didn't want to talk to each other at the moment. Rin and Sesshoumaru spoke a few more words before she finally hung up the phone, ending the call.

"Rin dinner's ready. Wash up and come eat." Kagome turned and looked at her daughter, who merely nodded her head and slid off the chair and went into the bathroom to wash for dinner. Once she was out of sight, Kagome plopped into her chair and buried her head in her hands, trying to will her overflowing emotions to settle, or better yet, disappear.

~*~

"Coming! Coming!" Kagome called as she made her way through her cluttered house towards the front door. Turning the handle and yanking the door open, Kagome stopped at the sight of Sango and her husband.

"Uhhh… hey…." Sango said, looking at her friend trying to stifle a laugh. Kagome wore a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top. Her raven hair was tied up with a scarf, and her face was decorated with dirt smudges and sweat.

"Did we come at a bad time Kagome? It looks like a tornado blew through here." Miroku said as he and Sango stepped into the house, surveying the area. The living room floor was cluttered with piles of clothes. The table was full of cleaning supplies and dust rags. The kitchen was full of unclean dishes and old food that occupied the table and counters.

"Haha guys. I'm just doing a little cleaning. I figured I may as well take advantage of my free weekend and get things done around here." Kagome said closing the door and heading into the kitchen where she began washing a few of the dirty plates.

"You call this a _little_ cleaning? If I knew any better I'd say you were trying to do anything and everything to keep yourself busy o here; As if you're avoiding something." Sango picked up a shirt that was thrown across the couch and threw it into one of the piles of dirty laundry. Kagome was silent as she washed the dishes, throwing all her energy and effort into the task. She was so focused and concentrated she didn't feel Miroku behind her until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on Kagome?" She let out a defeated sigh as she turned left the plate in the water and turned to him.

"Guys I don't know what to do. Rin's been acting strange for the past few days. She's still upset that Sesshoumaru and I really aren't talking at the moment."

"Well can you blame her? All she wants if for you to get back together and be a family." Sango said, glancing at her friend. Kagome brought her hand to her chin.

"I know….but look at everything between us. Do you really think we can be a family with all our drama? I mean I know she doesn't understand everything but you guys know the whole story."

"Come on Kags. Do you really believe that? Sesshoumaru loved you and I'm sure he would never allow such himself to cheat."

Kagome took a deep breath and turned back to the dishes.

"You weren't there Miroku. You didn't see what I saw that night in his office. I don't know what to believe." Sango entered the kitchen with the others.

"Kagome, I know it's hard but at least give the guy a chance. Even though you won't admit I know you want to. You're heart is screaming for you to. Damn, even I can hear it." Sango said with a slight laugh. Kagome let out an agitated sigh and then fell into silence, signaling to her friend that the conversation was over. Miroku turned to his wife and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well where's the kid? Maybe we can talk to her and cheer her up, at least until you and Sesshoumaru come to your senses." Kagome shrugged her shoulders at Sango's words.

"She's in her room." Sango and Miroku slowly made their way through the halls and stopped at Ran's closed door. Sango knocked quietly before turning the door knob and pushing the door open.

Rin sat in her small chair, resting her head against the matching table. She held a crayon in her hand and pressed it against the white sheet of paper on the table beside her.

"Hey there kiddo. What ya' doing?" Sango asked as she stepped closer to the girl and bent on her knees so that she could be eye level with Rin. Rin picked up her head trying to hide her tears.

"Hi auntie. Hi Uncle Miroku. I'm drawing." She whispered, refusing to make eye contact with the adults.

"What are you drawing?" Miroku asked as he sat on Rin's small bed and leaned forward to be closer to the two. Rin put the crayon down and slid the paper over on the table to that they could see her butterfly drawing.

"It's beautiful sweetheart." Sango said with a smile.

"Thank you." Sango spared a glance at Miroku, who in turn gave her an encouraging smile.

"So Rin, I heard you scored the lead role in your school play. Congratulations." Miroku spoke up, hoping the topic would spur the girl into conversation, but she merely shook her head in the affirmative. Sango took a deep breath and ran her hand through Rin's dark hair.

"Do you want to talk about it Rin?" Rin looked up at Sano, locking her golden eyes with Sango's soft brown. Rin wiped her eyes again with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Mamma and Pappa are mad at each other." Sango shook her head.

"Yea they are sweetie. But you have to understand that their big people. And as much as we don't want to, we big people do get mad at each other. It's normal." Sango whispered. Rin shook her head.

"I know. But I just want them to at least talk. Mamma looks like she misses him. And when I talk to daddy, he sounds like he wants to talk to mommy but he never does." Rin let out a defeated sigh.

"Yea. Those two are definitely stubborn." Sango smiled at the child. Looking at Rin, Her eyes went wide as an idea formed in her head.

"Hey Rin? How about you and your mom throw a little dinner party? With just the family." Rin looked at Sango confused.

"A party Sango? At a time like this?" Miroku questioned. Sango shook her head.

"This is a perfect time. Think about it. Kagome and Sesshoumaru aren't talking at the moment,

but if they're forced into a situation, they'll definitely be civil towards one another." Sango turned to Rin.

"Does that sound like a good idea?" Rin shook her head, a smile slowly spreading across her lips.

"We can invite everybody!!! You guys, Auntie Kikyou, Uncle Inuyasha, Mamma, and Pappa!" Rin said trying to suppress her sudden urge to jump up and down in excitement.

"Exactly." Sango said with a final pat of the girl's head before standing up and walking out the room, closely followed by Miroku.

"So… how do you plan on getting Sesshoumaru here?" Miroku asked as they slowly walked back towards the kitchen. Sango let a devilish smile cross her lips.

"That's where your job is big boy. I'm sure you'll think of something to get that puppy over here. As for me, I'll work on Kagome." Miroku shook his head as they stepped back into the living room to find the pile of dirty laundry backed in bags and the kitchen dishes cleaned and put up.

"How is she?" Kagome asked, once the two sat down on the now clear couch.

"Better. She just needed a little talk." Sango said, staring at her friend. Kagome shook her head.

"So Kags, I was thinking you've been stressed out the last couple of days, and Rin needs something to keep her mind off everything going on between you and Sesshoumaru." Kagome nodded her head as Sango spoke. "I was thinking maybe you should have a little get together at the house. Nothing big or fancy. Just dinner with everybody you know? And you could invite Inuyasha and Kikyou and of course we'll be there. It'll be fun." Sango tucked her lower lip between her teeth as she watched her friend contemplate the idea.

"Hmmm, that does sound like a good idea. And I think Rin does need to be surrounded by family at the moment."

"Exactly. So tomorrow night?" Sango couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her lips. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure why not?" Kagome's eyes then narrowed. "And Sesshoumaru?"

"Do you want him here?" Kagome shook her head.

"I know Rin would want him here." She simply stated. Sango nodded.

"Then there's your answer."

~*~

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone quickly, trying not to allow the incompetent individuals within his company get the better of him. He leaned back in his leather chair, and brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose, slowly allowing the aggravation within him to dissipate. With a sigh he ran his clawed hand through his silver hair, and brought his golden eyes back to the phone on his desk.

He missed her voice. He'd been wanting to call her for the past week, but every time he managed to summon enough courage to pick up the receiver and dial the numbers, his nerves always got the best of him and he ended up only talking to Rin. Even when the child would ask if he wanted to speak to her mother, he'd grit his teeth and say no, reluctantly convincing himself that she wouldn't want to talk to him.

He reached for the phone a pressed a red button, the sound of the dial tone filling the empty office. With a sigh, he picked up the receiver only to slam it down again, abruptly ending the tone. The sudden knock at the door caused his eyes to shift slightly.

"Enter." He watched as Miroku entered the office and silently closed the door behind him.

"Hey there Sesshoumaru." Miroku said with a warm smile as he stepped closer to his desk. The Taiyoukai simply nodded at the lawyer's presence, and took the pile of papers that were being handed to him.

"These are the final contracts for the Tanaka project."

"Good." Sesshoumaru flipped through a few of the pages, never making eye contact with the man. After a few minutes, he noticed that Miroku was still staring down at him rather expectantly. Seeing this, he placed the papers on his desk and looked forward, finally making eye contact.

"Is there something else you needed?" Miroku seemed to shuffle his feet then.

"Well… I was wondering if you happened to talk to Kagome lately." Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly at the mention of her name.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru's voice was distant as he spoke, and his golden eyes became solid, refusing to allow the man before him to read the mixed emotions that were once again tormenting him.

"Well because if you talked to her you'd know that she and Rin are throwing a little get together at her place. And it's my knowledge that she'd really appreciate it if you made an appearance."

Sesshoumaru's stared at Miroku and brought his hand to his lips.

"I don't think that would be a wise decision." He said with a tone of finality, picking up the papers he was previously looking at.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. Rin would really like for you to be there. She told me herself." Miroku gave the man a signature smile. "And a little birdie told me that your lovely wife would love for you to be there too, despite the recent happening of your relationship."

Sesshoumaru glared at the man who stood before him, growling at the grin plastered on his face. He had no idea of the magnitude of the situation between he and his wife. He had no idea all he wanted to do was return home, and make everything better. He wanted her to love him as he still loved her.

"I'll think about it." Miroku's smile widened at his bosses admission.

"That's all we ask. Well…. Hopefully we'll see you tonight." And with that he walked out the door shutting it behind him. Sesshoumaru stared at the closed door in his friend's departure.

Could she really want to see him? After everything that had happened in the past week, he could have sworn she'd want nothing to do with him for some time. Everything had happened just as it did in the past year; and he hated every minute of it. But with the idea of being able to see her planted in his mind, he couldn't help the sudden memory that brought him back to happier times.

~*~

_He'd taken the day off work; it was her birthday. She always said that she didn't want anything big, and as a matter of fact, she loathed large parties to celebrate the day. She'd always preferred something small and intimate with a few of her close friends and her family. But this year, Sesshoumaru was going to break all the rules. She'd given birth to Rin nearly a year ago, and every time he saw the two of them together, a sudden sense of pride over took him. Sometimes he wondered how he was even so lucky to have a loving wife and daughter, both beautiful in their own way. And to show his love and appreciation and love for his wife, he was going to throw her the greatest birthday party._

_Though it would still only include her family and friends, Sesshoumaru wasted no expense. He ordered catering from her favorite restaurant and called her favorite bakery the week before to place an order for her favorite cake; devil's food. He'd manage to get everyone involved. Her friends Sango and Miroku were in charge of picking up the food and setting it up in their home. Her sister Kikyou and Inuyasha were in charge of decorations, and he and Rin were in charge of getting her a special birthday gift._

_Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch as he pulled into the jewelry store parking lot. With Rin at the babysitter's and Kagome busy at work for the day until he picked her up, he took it upon himself to finalize the last minute things that were needed, and with two hours to spare he had enough time to finish everything. He quickly got out the car and walked into the jewelry store, the small bell signaling his arrival._

"_Ahhh there you are Sesshoumaru I was waiting for you to come." A shriveled man stepped from the back area, a large smile on his face as he watched the Taiyoukai remove his sunglasses and scan the small store with his golden eyes._

"_Glad to see you again Totosai. Is it ready?" The man's smile widened._

"_Of course." He then proceeded to the back room, and within a few minute, he'd returned with a large square velvet box. Totosai popped it open and Sesshoumaru took a glance inside. Perched on the inside cushioning was an eighteen inch white gold necklace with a sparkling 2 karat blue diamond pendent in the center. _

"_Perfect." Sesshoumaru said as Totsai closed the box and handed it to him._

"_Glad you like it. And I'm sure Kagome will love it. Tell her happy birthday for me." Sesshoumaru nodded his head and walked out the door and back to his car. He quickly drove and picked up Rin, and once she was situated in her car seat, he headed home only to find Inuyasha and Kikyou putting up blue and white streamers and balloons around the house._

"_There you are. Where the hell ya' been dog face?" Inuyasha said as he walked up to Sesshoumaru and took the giggling Rin from his arms. The one year old quickly grabbed her uncle's dog ear and gave it a little tug._

"_Hey runt… watch the ears." He said as he tickled the girl on her sides lightly. Sesshoumaru placed the box on the counter and popped it open, only to hear a loud whistle behind him._

"_Damn Sess….that must've been a pretty penny. A pretty BIG penny." Inuyasha commented as he looked at the necklace._

"_Money is no object Inuyasha. You know that."_

"_Yea I know... When it comes to her nothing is an object." Inuyasha let out a laugh as he walked away from him, bouncing Rin in his arms as he went. Sesshoumaru took a look around and realizing that everything was nearly set up, he made his way to the bedroom so he can get himself ready and pick up his wife._

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

_Kagome heard the ding of the elevator and she looked up to see Sesshoumaru walking into the office, two boxes in his arms._

"_Hey there. I was just packing up." Kagome smiled as she gathered some of the papers on her desk and neatly stacked them up. She stood to her feet and walked over to him and planted a light kiss on his lips. He responded in turn and wrapped his free arm around her waist to bring her body closer to his. _

"_I'm ready whenever you are." Kagome said as she reached over to grab her purse off her desk. Sesshoumaru seemed to look her up and down and take in her appearance. "What?" she asked as she herself looked down at her plain black pants and white button down shirt._

"_You should change."_

"_Change? Into what?" She said backing away from him. Sesshoumaru held the two boxes out to her and took her purse from her._

"_Make it quick. We have a schedule to keep." The mischievous glint in his golden eyes caused Kagome to narrow her own._

"_What did you do?" Sesshoumaru merely smirked and shooed her away so she can change. Kagome shook her head and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she return and the sight of her almost made Sesshoumaru growl._

_She was no longer in her plain work clothes, but instead she wore a black off the shoulder cocktail dress that stopped just above her knees. The material clung to her body, showing off a figure that couldn't have given birth to a child one year prior. Her raven hair fell down her shoulder in waves, and Sesshoumaru fought the sudden urge to run his clawed hand through the silky tresses. She bent down to finish strapping on her stiletto heels and looked at him._

"_Is this better?" She asked turning in a full circle so he could take a good look at her. He took a step forward and wrapped his arm around her waist and spread his fingers against her flat stomach. He pulled her backwards so that her backside was pressed firmly against his semi-hard erection._

"_Hm… if we didn't have to leave I could think of a much better sight at the moment." He whispered in her ear, which sent a shiver down her spin. Kagome grinned and stepped out of his grasp to face him. _

"_Down boy." She said with a grin "Now, what do you have planned."_

"_It's a surprise." He said as he took her hand and led her out the office and to the car. The ride was silent, and before she knew it they'd pulled up and parked in front of their house._

"_Hey, I'm all dressed up to go home?" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru grinned once he recognized the slight tinge of disappointment that was edged in her voice. Sesshoumaru just got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. He opened the door and pulled her out. Kagome quietly followed, and stopped suddenly when he did. He turned to her and looked at her._

"_Something is missing."_

"_What the hell else can fit in here?" Kagome asked as she looked down at her body. When she returned her gaze back to him, in front of her was a large velvet box which Sesshoumaru opened. Kagome gasped when her eyes caught sight of necklace inside._

"_Om my God." She whispered, bringing her hands to her mouth. Sesshoumaru removed the necklace from the box and stepped behind her. He gathered her dark hair in his hands and brought her own hand back to hold the makeshift bun, giving him clear access to her slender neck. He draped the necklace around her neck, making sure the blue diamond was perfectly centered. He clasped the necklace together, and placed a gently kiss on her the back of her neck._

"_Beautiful." Sesshoumaru whispered as he walked to stand in front of her._

"_It is very beautiful. Thank you Sesshoumaru."_

"_I wasn't speaking of the necklace." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Kagome to a long breathe of air once the kiss ended, welcoming the air to her lungs. He took her hand again and the two of them walked inside._

"_SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!!!!" Everyone screamed once she stepped into her home followed by Sesshoumaru. She gasped in shock at the sight. The entire house was decorated in her blue and white streamers, and her friends and family looked at her with large smiles on their faces. She was so taken aback that she couldn't help the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes but refused to fall. She hugged everyone in turn and said her thanks to them. She hugged Rin tightly, who giggle and laughed. She then turned back to Sesshoumaru who was standing nonchalantly against the wall. _

_She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to wrap his arms tightly around her waist._

"_Thank you Sesshoumaru." She whispered. He merely buried his nose into her neck._

"_No thanks are necessary." Kagome pulled away from him slightly and he clearly caught the devious look in her brown eyes._

"_Oh trust me…. I'll be making sure I thank you all night long." She smiled before kissing him again. Sesshoumaru grinned at the though._

_He definitely liked the sound of that._

~*~

Sesshoumaru came back into focus, the bittersweet memory plaguing him. He let out a sigh. He loved her smile. He loved making her smile. He resumed looking over the documents on his desk, fighting the urge to call her. He would wait to see her. He would wait to speak with her. And he'd go to the party; even if it was only to see her smile.

~*~

"Here Rin, take this to the table." Kagome said as she handed the girl a large bowl of vegetables. "Be Careful."

"Kay." She said, wrapping her arms around the bowl and walking over to the table, which was already set up with china dishes, candles, and other serving bowls full of food. Everyone was standing around talking and helping out where they could. The sound of the doorbell caused Rin to jump up and run to the door.

"Pappa!!!!" everyone heard the girl squeal. Kagome placed the last of the meal on the table and smoothed out her dress and tossed her hair a little.

He had come. He actually showed up. She suppressed the smile on her face.

"Mamma! Mamma! Pappa's here!" Rin called as she ran back into the living room with the others. Sesshoumaru followed close by, and Kagome took in a breath when she saw him.

He'd changed his clothes that much she knew. He wasn't wearing his usual business suit, but instead wore a pair black dress pants and a black button up shirt. His silver hair was tied in a loose ponytail and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, showing off just enough arm muscle to want more.

"Hi." Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and held out a bottle of wine to her.

"I brought this for you." He stated. Kagome reached forward and took the bottle from him.

"Thank you." She placed the bottle on the counter. "Umm dinner is ready so you can take a seat wherever you like." Kagome led him to the table, where everyone else was sitting.

"Hey there dog turd. Glad you can make it." Inuyasha said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Yasha you're so mean." Kikyou commented, lightly slapping him on the chest. Inuyasha only grinned at his wife.

"Come on Pappa, I want you to sit next to me and Mamma!" Rin said pulling him towards the table. He took a seat in between Rin and Kagome, and immediately he knew it wasn't a good idea. She was wearing a light coat of perfume, but even that didn't hide her unique smell. He bit back the urge to lean forward and smell her, wanting to become intoxicated with what was her scent.

"Are you okay Sesshoumaru. You look… flustered." Miroku said as he poured everyone a glass of wine. Sesshoumaru quickly took the glass and took three large gulps, finishing the glass completely.

"I'm fine." He said, motioning for Miroku to refill his glass. Miroku let out a small chuckle, knowing what was currently bothering his friend.

The dinner party went along smoothly. Everyone was able to laugh and enjoy themselves, forgetting about whatever worries they may have had during the day. Even Sesshoumaru and Kagome managed to talk as if a barrier wasn't between them, and for that Rin had a smile on her face the entire night. Before anyone knew it, it was late into the night, and no one noticed until Rin let out a long yawn, signaling that it was well past her bedtime.

"Okay kiddo, it's time for bed." Kagome said, standing to her feet.

"Awww Mamma. But I want to stay up like everybody else." She said, suppressing another yawn, while rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Don't worry Rin. You're not missing anything. Besides, it's about time we head out ourselves." Kikyou said, placing a light kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Yea Runt…. Bed time." Inuyasha said as he ruffled the child's dark hair.

"I'll get her ready for bed." Sesshoumaru said as he picked up the little girl.

"Thanks." Kagome whispered as she watched him head down the hall and into Rin's room. She turned only to see everyone staring intently at her.

"What?"

"How are you?" Sango asked, rubbing Kagome's arm gently.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"Are you sure? We don't have to leave you know." Kikyou whispered. Kagome quickly shook her head.

"Guy's I'm fine. Seriously. Nothing to worry about. Sesshoumaru and I are fine right now." Sango smiled.

"Well call us if you need us." Sango said, as she walked towards the door with the others.

"Yea yea." Kagome smile as she watched everyone leave, closing the door behind them. She let out a sigh and leaned against the closed door. They'd had a nice night together. Granted, everyone else was there in their presence, but still, the two of them were kind, almost caring to each other. She wondered if once Rin was put to bed she and Sesshoumaru would talk. Maybe about everything; from beginning to end. They were still legally married after all. Maybe from here they could start over, or at least decide where their relationship stood.

Kagome had become so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she stood in the doorway of Rin's bedroom. She leaned against the door frame, a smile crossing her lips at the sight before her. Rin was in her pajamas and securely tucked in her bed, her pink blanket just below her chin. Sesshoumaru had settled himself on the edge of the bed with one arm securely wrapped around her shoulder. Kagome's smiled widened when she realized that Sesshoumaru was reading Rin's favorite bedtime story, and the sight pushed her mind back to a time she would always remember.

~*~

"_The End." Sesshoumaru whispered softly to the small child that was sleeping quietly in his arms. He was reading his daughter her favorite story, and though she'd fallen asleep some time ago, he continued to read, enjoying the sound of her soft snores and the child's closeness._

"_Here I'll put her too bed." Kagome whispered as she entered the child's room. Sesshoumaru cradled Rin in the crook of his arm and stood up, placing the small book onto the plush chair he'd been sitting in._

"_There's no need." The stoic demon said as he turned and moved the child's pink blanket to the side so he could settle her into bed. Kagome watched with a smile on her face as her husband tucked their sleeping daughter into bed. Once Rin was settled, they two left the room, closing the door behind them._

"_Sesshoumaru?" Kagome spoke his name once they entered heir bedroom and closed the door. The dark haired woman watched as he went about removing his shirt and getting ready for bed. Tough he did not respond, the simple glance he gave her told he was listening._

"_Do you ever think about having more children?" _

_The sounds of shuffling clothes and movement from within the closet suddenly stopped. Sesshoumaru stopped everything and turned to look at her. Kagome cast her eyes downward and began twisting her fingers together. Sesshoumaru could smell her nervousness; since Rin was born they never talked about trying to conceive again._

_Sesshoumaru slowly walked over to her, and once her was he was close, he used his index finger to lift her head just enough to look him in his golden eyes._

"_You want more?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders._

"_Well I don't know. I mean I wouldn't mind. Neither one of us grew up alone. We always had a brother or sister around. You had 'Yasha and I had Kikyou. I just want Rin to have someone she can grow up with too."_

_Sesshoumaru ran a clawed hand through his silver tresses, the mischievous glint in his eyes going unnoticed by his wife. Before Kagome could realize what was happening, she was pinned to the bed, Sesshoumaru's hard body pressed against hers._

"_Hey what are you doing?" Kagome asked, stifling the sounds of laughter that threatened to come out. He kissed her neck gently._

"_How else do you think we're going to get more pups in this house?" He purred before he filled the rest of the night with squeals, moans, and the most delicious sound imaginable._

~*~

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen. He'd already tucked Rin in for bed after reading her story. He'd seen Kagome standing in the doorway as he read the child earlier ad wondered exactly what she was thinking about that made the smile and blush he loved so much cross her face.

"As much as I would love to I can't. I have an early meeting tomorrow. I should be getting back." Sesshoumaru reached for his coat and draped it over his arm.

"How's living in the apartment of yours by the way. I never got a chance to ask you about it." Kagome took a sip of win from her glass, never breaking eye contact with him. Sesshoumaru's gaze was unwavering.

"Empty and lonely without you and Rin." Kagome downed the rest of her drink and gently placed the glass on the counter.

"Sesshoumaru, I…." Kagome began but was cut off by the sound of his velvet voice.

"So much has happened between us." Kagome only nodded her head. "So much neither one of us is sure where to go from here." Sesshoumaru continued to stare as he spoke.

"One day at a time?" Kagome suggested, biting down on her lower lip, which the demon before her adored. She only did that for two reasons, one being when she was uncertain about something, the other…. He'd rather not think about unless he wanted to spend the night having pleasant dreams that left him needed an extremely cold shower in the morning.

"Yes. One day at a time." Kagome smiled as she walked up to him.

"Thank you for coming tonight Sesshoumaru." She whispered before placing a kiss on his cheek. Sesshoumaru nodded his head, reluctantly opened the door, and left. Kagome pressed her back against the door the smile on her face causing her cheeks to ache slightly. She slowly began cleaning the rest of the kitchen, unaware that Rin was smiling just as brightly as she stood in the hallway having just seen the small display of tenderness between the two.

The child quietly skipped back to bed, hoping to have the sweetest dreams a child could have.


End file.
